


When You Give a Pig a Soul

by SnaccRaccoo



Series: WYGAPAS Universe + Extra [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Antarctic Empire, BAMF Chat, BAMF Technoblade, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Blood, Blood and Gore, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Comments appreciated, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Dream Smp, Earthsmp, Enjoy!, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Rage, Self-Discovery, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, but i work full time so please be patient w me, i took all my knowledge and mixed it into a pot, no respawn/permadeath, not based off of one single world or smp, not on hiatus, oh god so much blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnaccRaccoo/pseuds/SnaccRaccoo
Summary: Fire. Screaming. Grey. Howling. Tusks. Distress. Blood. Pain. Axe. Whips. Cuts. Bruises. Fireworks. Searing. Brother? Friend. Carvings. Skin. PunishmentTechnosleep?Voices. Gone. Missing. Forgot. Hidden. Changed. Dead. Lost.Technolost.Awaken. Breathe. Know.Blood for the Blood God
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), technoblade & chat, technoblade & voiceoverpete, technoblade/ripping and tearing until it is done
Series: WYGAPAS Universe + Extra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030107
Comments: 678
Kudos: 1258





	1. The First Breath

_ Fire. Screaming. Grey. Howling. Tusks. Distress. Blood. Pain. Axe. Whips. Cuts. Bruises. Fireworks. Searing. Brother? Friend. Carvings. Skin. Punishment  _

_ Technosleep? _

_ Voices. Gone. Missing. Forgot. Hidden. Changed. Dead. Lost. _

_ Technolost. _

_ Awaken. Breathe. Know. _

_ Blood for the Blood God _

His eyes shot open. His chest rose, his vision blurred in time with his heartbeat. Where was he? His body snapped off the ground, trembling legs fighting to scramble beneath him, nails digging into soft earth, he broke into a sprint. Dark, it was dark, where was dark? 

_ Technosprint! _

Noises overwhelmed him. He couldn't think. Couldn't remember! Remember what? The rustling wind, a low groan, the ripple of water, the feeling of cold. He looked down. A small puddle. His reflection. His face.

How?

Oh god.

What was he-

His spiraling thoughts were cut off by a spearing pain. His reflection showed the cause of his agony: a wooden sword had been rammed through his chest, smaller splinters branched off in a gory mockery of a fairy ring. He reached up with a trembling hand, and touched his own slick, warm blood.

Everything blurred. His previously tense legs turned to jello, his clenched jaw went lax, lips that were pulled thin and twisted turned rubbery and numb. He collapsed into the puddle, his head turned sideways. His assailant was still behind him, a milky eyed undead that held a wooden sword handle. The blade had broken off. The blade was still stuck inside of him. His once normal breaths turned into rapid panting gasps. His eyes rolled desperately in their sockets, but all he saw was a darkened sky, and his attacker.

The monster standing above him did nothing. It simply watched his thrashing, knowing they were his death throes. To it, each weakening breath rang like a funeral toll. The job was as good as finished. All it had to do was wait, so wait it did. The dying being saw this all, and accepted it. He was tired. He gave up. With one final gurgle, he relaxed and closed his eyes, resting silently in the now red puddle, his chest finally still.

_ It is not time to sleep, silly Techno _

_ Rise, Techno _

_ Blood for the Blood God _


	2. A Rude Awakening

Awareness was not something he expected. Memories of a splintering blade stuck in his chest told him that he shouldn't have woken up. And yet, here he was, eyes being stung by sun beams and body coddled in a quilt. He sat up slowly, confused. His hand went to his neck, and he felt the steady beat of his heart. 

_ Technoawake! Technolives! Technosupport! Alive! Alive! Awake! _

He jolted. In his panicked state he failed to notice something odd. Voices. The last time he was awake they spoke in rushed urgent tones, but now they were a soft murmur in the back of his head. Never silent, but not particularly noticeable until they spoke up. That wasn't normal, was it? Maybe it was. He didn't know. All the memories he had were most likely less than an hour when put together, so who was he to judge.

_ Someone is coming! Technodeaf! Listen listen! _

He straightened, and strained his ears, the voices were right, he heard steps. His heart rate jumped, thrumming under his skin, and he reached instinctively for the blade by his side  _ -when did that get there? How did he know? _ \- and tensed, ready to launch himself at the threat. He had somehow woken up after death, he wouldn't waste that gift.

The steps were at the door!

The knob was turning!

The hinges were creaking!

The threat was coming!

It was!...

Oh.  _ Oh indeed.  _ Quiet.

It was an older gentleman. Silver hair, business suit, and deep laugh lines.

"Ah! You are awake! You had me worried for a moment, friend!" The man exclaimed, before laughing. He seemed...nice enough, if a bit enthusiastic. He seemed to be waiting for something? 

_ Talk to him! Stop staring! Talk! Reply! _

Oh right. He should greet the man back.

"Hullo" he rasped, before coughing. His voice was deeper than he thought it would be. Though, he guessed it made sense, especially for someone who looked like a-

"Oh! It seems you have run into a little issue with your voice! No worries, friend!" at this, the man held up a glass of water "While I have not been in your particular predicament before, I have heard that water does help soothe the throat after a long rest"

_ Oh! That's nice! How sweet! Boomer pog! _

Techno took the glass and began sipping, ignoring the voices.

"So! Introductions! My name is Pete Voizover! What may I call you?"

He froze. His..name? He didn't...know? 

_ Techno! Techno! Techno! _

Oh. That's what they were saying. The voices called him Techno? Well...that's all he had to work with. So..

"You may call me Techno"

"Aha! Techno! What a strong name!"

Techno just grunted at that, not meaning to be rude, but getting a headache. Everything was going so quickly. He hadn't had any time yet to even process what happened from start to finish, before voices in his head were yelling a name at him to use. The stranger in front of him  _ -if he had no memories, was everyone a stranger?-  _ noticed.

"Are you alright? You look quite pained, Techno. Are you thinking of something? Remembering something?" Pete softly questioned. 

"Nah. It's not memories or anything." Techno drawled, before chuckling "Kinda hard to think about memories you don't have." 

Pete made a face of understanding "I see. Well, what do you remember?"

Techno's face scrunched in thought "Well, I woke up in a dark field, and I ran, and I got, uuh" his pulse jumped, heart beating in his chest like a wardrum, his tongue felt fuzzy, the air in his lungs felt too sharp, the light suddenly stung, he couldn't breathe he couldn't breathe he couldn't breathe!”

“Techno?”

The soft question brought him back “Stabbed, I was uh...stabbed. With a wooden sword. Yeah. Then I blacked out, and I woke up here.” 

“Oh, I see! Well, you must have forgotten a bit more! I found you surrounded by quite a load of mob corpses! There must have been at least like, 15...20 mobs just TORN UP around you! Like, you seriously did a number on them!” Pete seemed excited. He was getting on a roll. “Oh, Oh! I saw eyeless endermen, headless creepers with their gunpowder torn out, skeletons with most of their bones snapped, and zombie parts all scattered around! You were covered in blood when I found you! You killed it man!”

Oh...he blacked out? He killed? But wasn't he dead? Voices, can you explain any of this?

_ Blood for the Blood God _

Very helpful, voices, thank you. That cleared  _ so  _ much up.

“Well Pete, I don't know what to tell you man, I only remember passing out and wakin’ up here.”

That seemed to satisfy the older man, who just chuckled to himself. A pensive silence fell over them. Techno finally realized something.

“Pete?”

“Yes, Techno?”

“Why am I wearing a shirt?”

“Well, according to common decency, a shirt is a good thing to wear when in the presence of others.”

“You misunderstood me Pete. I distinctly remember not having a shirt.”

“Oh right! I did that. I had a large shirt in my closet! We’re lucky it fits! You are quite a tall fellow, y’know!”

“Ah. I guess.”

Pete seemed deep in thought for a moment, then perked up, looking interested.

“Do you know? Have you seen yourself? If you don’t remember much, do you actually know what you look like?”

Techno shifted slightly, before he answered “I saw my face in a puddle. Hideous, I know.” His hands were twisting, playing with all his fingers. Tugging and shifting.

_ Crack _

_ Crack _

_ Crack  _

“No no no!” Pete rushed, “You look fine! Really! You don't have to be normal to look ok! Honestly” He paused for a moment before continuing “I do have a large mirror in my bathroom. You can see the rest of you. Orient yourself a little more, y’know.”

Techno snorted, but shifted out of the bed, spine and joints cracking loudly, and sore muscles stretching. “Alright Pete. Show me where this mirror is.”

Pete let out a small, victorious cheer and turned around, Techno trailing behind him, mystery sword still in hand. The older gentleman ushered him into the bathroom before shutting the door for his privacy, calling out that he would be around, and to holler if he needed anything. The voices appreciated this.

_ Nice man. Kind. _

Yes, he was. He was a very nice man. Techno huffed. It was time to face the music. He put down the blade and faced the reflective surface, seeing what he already knew would be there.

There he was.

He was a pig.

A long triangular snout looked back at him, covered in short pink fur. A black wispy mane. Deep red eyes. Broad stiff ears. Tall, sharp, tusks jutting from his lower jaw. A scar circling around the base of his neck, thick and deep. Broad shoulders, a tall muscular body, trailing to a relatively slim waist. A short, straight tail with a black tuft stuck out of his trousers. Long, strong legs led to a pair of piggy hooves. He raised a long, pink hand with thick black nails, up to the buttons of his borrowed shirt. He fumbled for a moment before he succeeded. His torso had an obvious scar. Long and deep, seeming to cut him lengthwise from the base of his sternum to the bottom of his stomach. It tore through his skin, looking neither clean nor painless. It looked fatal. Turning around revealed even more scars. His back had been brutalized. Long whip marks cracked from his shoulders to the base of his spine. His back was mostly bumpy white marks, with small, thin patches of pink. Techno could only stare. His breath went shaky.

How had this happened. He couldn't remember. Had he deserved this? What had he done? Who had he hurt? Had he hurt anybody? Was it because he looked like a pig? Why?

_ We are here. Technosupport. _

Ok. Ok. He could deal with this.

“Voices, do you know anything about” a pause “about what happened? Why I look like this?”

_ No. We do not know. We know as much of the past as you. We only know what we must do. _

“And that would be?”

_ South. Go South. We must go South _

“South, huh?” Techno snorted “Fine then. I guess we can. I don't know anything else to do. Maybe I'll figure out what to do with myself later.” The voices liked this, their murmuring turning into a contented hum. Maybe he should address them properly if he was going to take their advice seriously.

“Well, voices? You gave me a name. It gets old just calling you voices. Anything you little chitchatters wanna be called?”

_ Chit chat Chit chat Chat chat chat!  _

The voices liked that. Chat. “Alright Chat. Nice ta meet ya. I’m Techno, but you know that already.” The voices squealed happily, laughing and joking amongst themselves. Eventually though, they quieted. They were waiting. What would he do?

A small smile grew on his snout. “Well Chat, I feel like we've stayed in this room for long enough. Let's go back to our kind host.” With that, he put on the shirt, opened the door, and walked out.

It was time to begin.

His journey would start now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a whole heck ton of support with this story! Thank you all so much, and I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2!


	3. Baby Steps

Techno’s hooves clacked against the floor in long even strides. The even tempo his footfalls created soothed his mind from the worry looking in the mirror caused. When he thought about it, despite his strange amnesia and collection of scars, he had a lot of nice things. The soft murmurs of chat filling the silence of his brain, a clean shirt to cover his back, the comforting weight of a blade in his hand. His eyes furrowed at that. He would address the mystery sword later. After breakfast. Heavy thinking might be easier on a full stomach.

As soon as he entered the kitchen  _ -it was a kitchen, right? That's what kitchens look like.-  _ Pete whirled around, excitedly waving a spatula at him.

"Hello Techno! I have made us a grand FEAST! Prepare yourself, my friend, for today we eat like kings!"

Techno laughed at the eccentric man. He sure had a grand view on life. 

_ Food? Food! Hungry! What is it? _

“Shut it chat. We’re almost there. Have a little patience.” The pig snorted.

Pete cocked his head slightly “Chat? Have I been given a nickname? I can't say I understand the reference.” His shoulders shrugged as he turned around to continue making two plates for them.

“Nah Pete. Chat is what I call the uuhhh...voices in my head? They've been there since I woke up.”

“Oh! Things talk to you!” Pete seemed excited, turning around to place plates on the table before leaning towards Techno “What kind of thing do they tell you? Have they given you a quest! Are you on a mission?!”

“Well, they don't remember any more than I do, but they just keep insistin’ we go south.” At the mention of their beloved direction, chat crooned and cheered.

_ South South! Don't know why but we must! We must go!  _

Yeah yeah chat. We’ll get going soon. 

“I see! Well, destiny has chosen you, friend! Fate will not wait long! When do you plan on answering the universe's call!?”

“Huuuuhh, I'm not really sure. Maybe tomorrow, if that'd be alright with you.”

“Oh of course, of course! Take all the time you need! I have to go work on something in the back room after breakfast, but feel free to roam wherever!”

Techno hummed, beginning to eat. Eggs, slices of potatoes, and...bacon? Huh, whatever.

_ CANNIBALISM CANNIBALISM CANNIBALISM _

"Shut UP chat! If I can apparently slaughter mobs by the dozen, I can eat a little bit of pig. Show a little appreciation." Techno whispered harshly.

Chat huffed at this, but stayed silent afterwards, going back to their quiet mumbling.

After Pete had left and Techno finished, the pig stood up and wandered. The house was small and cozy, with odd trinkets and pictures lining the shelves and walls. He made his way outside, into what he assumed was the backyard. Grass, a few trees, and a wooden post here and there. Isolated. Perfect.

Techno held out the blade and examined it under the morning sun. It was made of blue diamonds, with a slight purple sheen. On the blade itself were small carved runes. He could almost make out what it said, when chat spoke up.

_ Sharpness 6, Mending, Unbreaking 3, Loyalty _

…

Huh? No, that didn't sound right.

"Chat, why was Sharpness  _ 6 _ and  _ Loyalty _ on this sword?"

_ Ours. Ours special. Blood for the Blood God. _

"Ok. Weird. I assume Sharpness 6 is like Sharpness 5 but better?"

_ Wrong. Same as Sharpness 5. Only special when it is time for blood.  _

"Isn't everytime you use a sword, time for blood?"

_ No. Technolisten. It is not the same. _

"Alright. Moving on chat, what is loyalty doing on a sword? I can only think of tridents using that enchant."

_ It always comes back. Not like a trident, but it is loyal all the same. _

"O..k. Fine, fine." Techno just hoped that chat could see how much he disliked their cryptic answes.

_ We get it _

"Good. Now, about using it. I have zero memory of ever using a sword. What am I supposed to do now?"

Chat groaned in annoyance, their displeasure echoing around his mind.

_ Just do it! Technolame! _

"Fine, fine, but when it turns out that I can't use this, don't be annoyed with me." Techno acquiesced. 

Techno turned towards one of the wooden posts, and felt the shift in his mind. He focused on the post, the blade shifted in his hand, his stance widened slightly, and his breathing evened. This wasn't possession though, this was practice. Somehow, in the past he couldn't remember, he had made this blade an extension of himself.

His lips curled into something dangerously close to a smirk.

The wood post never stood a chance.

As he continued, his naturally graceful and precise blows became faster and much more brutal. The more things he cut to shreds the more frustrated he got. There was no thrill, no blood, no glory! The rage built in his chest, squeals of anger leaking out between each panting breath.

_ BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD  _

He whipped around and slammed his sword towards the house, watching as it implanted itself 2 inches from a shocked Pete's head. All the bloodlust he had built up drained in an instant. He rushed towards the older gentleman, hands shaking.

"Oh god, Pete, I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to I swear I just-"

"Techno, that was incredible! Of course, I appreciate you not wanting me to perish, but that was truly amazing! You are good with a sword!" Pete seemed more excited than scared by the threat to his well being. Techno was starting to notice a trend. 

"Anyway! I came out here to inform you that lunch has been ready for a bit!"

"Ah, thank you Pete. Are ya sure you're ok though?" 

“Of course, Of course! Now, If you’ll follow me.”

“Alright Pete.”

They sat down for lunch, Pete driving most of the conversation. He spoke of all sorts of things. Places he had been to, kingdoms he had helped in the past, warriors he had met. Pete had seen so many things, but Techno couldn't focus. The day had been too much, and he was so tired. He had nothing when he woke up, but now he had too much. He had scars covering him, but he didnt know why, he was practiced with an impossible blade, and he remembered no training. He was going south tomorrow. So many things he couldn't describe, and he just wanted to sleep. Techno couldn't help it. He slumped in his chair. Pete seemed to notice, he gripped Techno's arm, steering him back to the room where he first woke up.

"C'mon man, let's get you to bed." Pete soothed, and by the time Techno's weary bones hit the mattress, he was well asleep. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FRICC Y'ALL ARE POGGERS!!!! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY YOU GUYS WENT SO FRICCEN BONKERS, BUT TYTYTY :)))


	4. Leaving the Nest

Techno was jittery. Today he left. He was going South. God, he wasn't ready. Pete provided him with a fresh change of clothes that he had somehow put together, along with a dark green hooded traveling cloak and a belt with a sheath for his blade. They were now standing at the edge of the small house. He turned to the kind old man, and tried to smile.

"Well Pete, it seems like this is our fork in the road" 

"Oh no, Techno! Life may seem like the branches of a tree, but destiny is a long path we walk together! We will meet again, I'm sure of it."

This time, Techno's grin was genuine. 

Pete started like he forgot something, slapping his pockets, humming and hawing until he reached his breast pocket. From there, he pulled out a long chain with what seemed to be a mini lantern encasing a green marble attached to it. It dangled softly as it was pushed into the pig's hands. Pink fingers and black nails curiously examined the small clear container.

"What's this, Pete?"

"That, my dear Techno, is a creeper lamp"

At this point Chat was either making creeper noises, or yelling at the ones making creeper noises to shut up and listen. Lovely.

"So uh, why's it called that?"

"Well, you see, it all starts with how a creeper explodes. Every creeper has, in the middle of their bio gunpowder, a core. It is held inside of a generally air tight fleshy container. Once the creeper wants to prime their explosion, a chemical floods the chamber, making the core ready to blow and trigger the bio powder, but it's only when the chamber opens and air hits the primed core that it reacts. If the opposite happens, where air hits the core but the core isn't primed, the core just glows using the oxygen. The more air available, the brighter the light. Now to the device in your hand. The small marble in the case is a creeper core, and that small knob on the side controls the air flow. You have an essentially endless source of light!" 

Oh wow. He- he couldn't take this! This was way too much! 

"Now, I know what you're thinking" the man continued "This gift is much too much! I could never take it! Well, that's where you're wrong! I have never been able to find a creeper core myself. The one in your lamp was in a torn out chamber. It was in one of the piles of gore surrounding your passed out body. You deserve this because you harvested it! Now, dear friend, I wish you well. I wasted enough time with jibber jabber. Go. Find your purpose. Go south."

Techno grunted, before engulfing the shorter man into the biggest boar hug he could manage.

"We'll meet again, Pete."

"So we will, Techno."

And with no more words to say, the pig turned on his hoof, and followed his internal compass south, his only comfort the low humming of Chat, the weight of his blade, and the feeling of his creeper lantern under his shirt.

_ Are we ok? _

"Yeah Chat, I think we are."

And when he glanced at the rising sun to his left, the thick woods engulfing him, he finally started to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minecraft, now with pseudoscience! So! Two uploads in a day! Pog! I know this chapter is shorted, but trying to fit anything else in this chapter seemed wrong. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Extra notes: Thank you all SO MUCH! Your comments are all immaculate and we have over 100 kudos!! I'm so glad you enjoy this story! Have an amazing day/night <3


	5. The Lake and the Thief

The forest was thick, and lush, and full of life. Techno at first had taken cautious steps, waiting for the next threat to his health to show itself, but eventually even the weary hog couldn't help himself. His steps became lighter, his head filled with the humming and mumbles of Chat. The green grass blades tickled his hooves, the wind blew through his stiff mane. There was only hours of continuous walking, with the occasional stopping to pick up fruit from branches of trees. The soft sound of water made his ears twitch. In front of him was a small lake. The body of water brought back memories. 

Slow, long strides brought Techno to the edge of the water. Looking down, the pig saw his reflection. It made his chest ache with the sensation of wooden splinters blossoming through his skin like weeds. There was no scar, but his flesh still remembered the trauma. The longer he stared, the more it stung, until Techno lifted his leg, and brought his foot down on the watery copy of his face. His mind calmed. 

The Chat's volume picked up suddenly.

_ In in in! Splashy! Swim!  _

Techno snorted, but began taking off his cloak and shirt. It was quite warm now, the morning pastel sky having faded into a clear blue noon a while ago. A little dip wouldn't hurt. He placed his small carrying bag, sword, cloak and shirt down my the lakeside, before wading into the shallows. The feeling of cold liquid draining the excess heat from his skin was incredible. Techno relaxed. Techno relaxed into it so much so, that his hoof slipped on a smooth rock, and he got fully dunked.

Surfacing to the sounds of Chat laughing and his own sputtering was not the best thing for his pride. 

"Chat! Chat no! I obviously did that on purpose! It was my master plan! Stop laughin'!" At this point, Techno was laughing too. Soon enough, techno had calmed enough to wash his mane and scrub some of the dirt out of his short fur. he was laughing and talking with Chat, not thinking about the time or his surroundings, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw something dart past his stuff on the bank. The pink hog startled at the movement, whipping around to try and spot the creature. Nothing. Techno slowly swam closer  _ -when had he gone so far out?-  _ Nothing was waiting to pounce. He finally got out of the lake, quickly ringing his pants out, before reaching down to his things. It was getting dark now, so he would have to find shelter. He had spent too much time in the lake. Now where was his-!

_ Oh no! _

"Oh no indeed chat." His bag was gone. The movement wasn't a hostile creature! It was a thief! 

Techno rushed to put on his shirt and strap his sword to his side once more. 

_ Off to the side! Technoblind! Look! _

Near the southern treeline was a small wooden soup bowl. It had fallen out. Techno hurried to the bowl, seeing the sewing kit Pete gave him a little farther than that. The pig continued to spot small items from the bag, putting them in an impromptu sack made from his cloak. The trail led deeper and deeper into the woods, to the point that when Techno finally spotted the bag laying on the ground, it was dark out, and his small creeper lamp was on. He cautiously approached the bag, setting his things on the ground and pulling out his blade. He almost touched it when

_ BEHIND YOU! _

Techno flung himself backwards, spinning to face the thief, blade drawn and tusks flashing in the light of the creeper core, ready to slit the throat of the…horse?

Standing there was a large horse. With the small light, Techno could see its reddish-brown coat shine as it flicked its pale gold mane. Its focus wasn't on him though, it was on the bag at Techno's hooves. 

Techno slowly shifted, swiftly sticking his blade in the earth, before reaching down to see what was left in the bag. It was apples.

_ Can we keep them? _

The pig stood up, bag in hand, ready to scold Chat. 

"Chat, we can barely take care of ourselves, how are we going to care for and feed a horse we just met. A wild horse! We have no clue if it's even friendly!"

Technos tirade was cut off by the horse softly nuzzling his chest and face.

_ Hmmmmmmmm? _

"Do not give me that tone, Chat. We can't keep it and we know it!" Making his point was getting harder and harder the longer the horse kept nuzzling him.

_ They could be useful! We like them! Companion! Transportation! _

"The answer is no! That horse is-"

He turned to point at the horse. The horse who was holding his sword in its mouth. The horse who swung the sword at a tree, and left a gouge.

"...that horse is coming with us."

Chat's happiness was deafening. Ow. Fine, now he just had to get the horse to drop his sword. 

"Hey horsey, horsey, horsey. Do ya want uuuuh, do you want an apple?"

The horse was unimpressed, if its huff was anything to go by.

"Ok, huh. Do you want a fork? A bowl? Thread? A pad of paper."

Each suggestion was met with a grumpy grunt, the sword still firmly in the horse's mouth. Stupid quadruped. 

_ Hey! Treat the horse with respect!  _

"Um. Ok. How about a name? Do you just want to be called something?"

The horse perked at that. Success! Alright, now, how was he going to name the horse without offending it.

"Ok, how about Rose?" The horse screeched at this suggestion, tilting its head back in preparation to swing the blade! What went wrong?

_ IT'S A GUY! IT'S A GUY! _

OH, OK!

"Harold!?" Techno yelled, bracing for an angry horse to attack him. Nothing happened. The horse had calmed down, but it, sorry,  _ he _ was still holding the sword. Ok. Progress.

"Tim, Jim, Jake, Harold, John, Paul, Carl-" and just like that, Carl the horse dropped the sword. Techno lunged for his blade, sheathing it, before wiping the horse saliva off his hands

"Ok, hi Carl. Nice to meet you. I'm Techno, an amnesiac bipedal pig. I have voices in my head I call Chat. I'm talking to a horse. Why am I…y'know what. You seem cool. Talking to you probably isn't any worse than talking to Chat." Chat graciously ignored the quiver in Techno's voice.

Carl snorted at that. They stood in silence. It was starting to get awkward.

_ Should we offer refreshments? _

"No Chat, that's if it's our house. We are currently outside." Techno looked around "Speaking of outside, I'm pretty sure monsters started spewing a bit ago. Shelter would be a good idea. I think I saw a cave opening on our way here from the lake. What do you think?"

Chat made approving noises, while Carl just looked at Techno.

"Alright. Let's go then."

As the pig walked towards the cave, he didn't turn around to see if the horse was following him. He knew Carl wasn't leaving. The steps behind him proved that. There were only a few mobs on the way, a spider here, a zombie there, none of which stood a chance against Techno. The blood on his blade was nice, though.

The cave was perfect, spacious enough for Carl and Techno to share with large branches as a "door", but not large enough to hide any nasty surprises. Techno snuggled under his cloak, turned his creeper lamp down low, and drifted off to the sounds of Chat's soft hum, and Carl's steady breaths. 

_ Good night, Techno. _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carl is here! I hope you enjoy this! We are slowly getting farther into the story! Ittl be just a bit more until full on bloodshed! Thank you for sticking with my story :)


	6. I Lost the Yellow Brick Road

_ He wasn't going to make it. God it hurt so much. Why wouldn't they let him go. Death would be better. It burned it burned it burned it burned why why why why _

_ TECHNO! _

The pig awoke with a snort. Carl was leaning over him and Chat was talking to him.

_ Are you ok? Technohurt? _

"I guess. I just. I don't know. Bad dream I think. It seemed real though." Just remembering the nightmare made his back tighten and itch. He shook his head, it was just a nightmare. There was no reason to get so worked up over mind made horrors. He directed his gaze to their new travel mate.

“Hey Carl. Sleep well?” The large horse licked his forehead “I'll take that as both a yes and when is breakfast. We still have some apples.” Carl seemed to be pleased at that.

The branch door had held overnight, but untangling it was a bit of a hassle, with Chat giving too many different directions and Carl getting impatient. Eventually Techno just cut down the plants with his blade, sick of Carl and Chat’s whining.

Apples for breakfast. Lovely. As much as Techno loved fruit, a little meat didn't hurt. Oh well, maybe he would kill something later. First he actually had to start moving South. He had to "find his destiny" or something, and being able to ride a horse would make it much quicker.

"Alright Carl. I dont have a saddle, but if all goes well that shouldnt matter." 

Techno walked up to the large horse, placed his hands on Carl's back, hopped up, and swung his leg over.

Only to get immediately thrown off.

Techno was sprawled on his back, staring at the sky. "Why would you do that, Carl?" The bastard horse only licked his cheek "You are an odd horse, Carl."

Well, if it's a test of wills Carl wanted, then a test of wills he would get. Techno would not be beaten by a horse.

…

To Chat's great amusement Techno was, in fact, beaten by a horse. Carl had won, and all Techno had to show from it was a bruised back and a hurt ego. The large horse was now walking besides the pig, trotting ahead to pick a low hanging fruit every now and then, but generally sticking close to his travel mate. 

The day was nice. It was warm, but the endless trees and soft wind kept the group cool enough. They stopped for water and short rests, but for most of the sun filled hours, they were on the move. Soon enough the colors of dusk bruised the sky, forcing the party to find a resting place. Eventually Techno found a small clearing. He lit a fire, and went out to try and hunt something. He came back with two chickens. His stomach was full and, though he had to sleep light due to monsters, the night went by fast. 

The group traveled for days like this. Get up, move South, stop to eat and rest, repeat. There was one problem though. There were more monsters. The first few nights, only a few appeared, but each night it got harder to find shelter and easier to be attacked. Soon what used to be a zombie or two turned into full on battles. Techno wasn't able to sleep. They needed to find a place to rest, and soon, because as much as Techno loved having blood coat his blade, he couldnt see straight anymore.

It was Techno's 8th day in the forest. The morning was brutal. Burning undead still chased them on instinct, lucky shaded skeletons shot at them from afar, creepers came at them from all sides. Techno was so tired. He couldnt keep up. Chat's encouragement and Carl's safety had been the only things keeping him going, but he had to rest. He had to sleep. 

_ Techno, let go. _

"Whaddya say, Chat?" The hog slurred.

_ Let go. No thinking. Only blood. Only killing. Rip the life from those who do harm. Tear them apart. Their blood is yours. _

His vision was fading. He felt detached and fuzzy. He just needed some sleep. The last thing he saw before he lost all awareness were his fingernails, curling and sharpening and spreading until each finger was a long black talon.

The sounds of flesh being torn and bones snapping under powerful jaws echoed through the forest.

Techno woke up well rested with a full stomach. He was laying under a large tree with the sun barely beginning to rise over the horizon. He shifted to run the sleep from his eyes, and cringed when he realized he was covered in something sticky. One look at his arms quickly revealed the issue. He was covered in blood, new and old. Dirt and leaves were mixed in with the red fluid. 

_ Thats gross. Technodirty. _

"Yeah. It is really gross." He sat for a moment. "Hey Chat? Where's Carl?"

Chat hummed to themselves for a moment, before several made an 'Aha' noise. 

_ He went to find a safe place to wash. Said he smelled water. He will meet us there. _

"Ah. Ok. Well, we should get going to meet him then, shouldnt we." Funny, Techno thought. It was always South. 

Standing up revealed to the pig that it wasnt just his hands and arms that were soaked in blood and grim. Dried patches of gore flaked off everywhere. 

"Geeze. What the hell happened Chat?"

_ Blood for the Blood God _

"Well, I got that much Chat. I'm just saying, did it really have to ruin my cloak? It started green and now its brown. Was that neccessary?" Chat giggled mischievously. 

_ Look in the pockets! _

"What do you  _ mean _ look in the...ok. that's gross." There was an eyeball in each pocket of his traveling cloak. The eyes of an enderman.

_ Throw them! Throw them! It will be funny! _

"Chat, I get that you and I aren't really bothered by things like death and gore as much as others, but why would you ever ask me to hurl moster eyeballs  _ anywhere _ ?"

_ Do it do it! Technoscared! Chicken chicken! _

"Fine Chat! Calm down, I'll do it!" He threw the eye as far and high as he could and watched it fade over the trees.

"See Chat. Nothing-" With a pop Techno was standing in a completely different place "-happened." Silence and then.

"Throwing the eyeballs makes you  _ teleport _ !!?!" The pig screeched at a pitch he didn't know he could reach, Chat howling with laughter in his mind.

_ Do it again! Do it again! Teleport! Teleport! _

"Chat, I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

_ Again!! _

"Alright." The pig sighed.

Techno wound up his arm and threw the last eye, going for distance. 

"Chat, what it we end up somewhere awkward? Or dangerous?"

_ It will be fine! All there is out here is forest! _

Techno popped into existence at the edge of a village, with at least 5 people looking at him with varied looks of fright and disgust. Hah, thanks a lot Chat.

"Hullo." Techno started, cringing when he saw three crossbows pointed his way "I see that you are a bit wary of me, which is fair. I am a blood covered pig monster walking on two legs that suddenly appeared in your village with a diamond sword on his belt, but trust me. I dont want to hurt you. And, trust me, pointing weapons at me isnt the best idea. I don't react very well to death." 

_ That sounded like a threat. _

"Shut up Chat." Techno whispered before continuing, his arms and palms facing them "My name is Techno. I can explain everything if you just let me talk."

An older villager with glasses and a red hat stepped forward. His voice was soft and delicate when he spoke. 

"Come with me, son. I will hear what you have to say. My name is Terry, and I am the head librarian of this humble village." He held out a frail arm towards a taller building "Follow me, if you wish to speak, but know you can leave at any time."

_ Do we trust him? _

Techno took a chance, and walked after the man. He hoped the risk was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are incredible! Over 100 kudos and 1000 hits! Y'all are crazy. So, these villagers, what do you think? Again, you guys are awesome! Till next time!


	7. EXCESSIVE VOLUME CAN CAUSE DAMAGE

Techno's long legs kept up to the old man's stride easily, moving in front to hold the door open.

_ Techno gentleman! _

Terry led him to a softly lit room, with books upon books laying there. The librarian pulled out a large towel from a separate room, and draped it over one of the two armchairs.

"Sit, Young man. We have a lot to discuss."

Techno sat on the covered couch, flaked of blood falling off. It was a little itchy. He wondered if there was a pond around here. Maybe Carl found one. The man coughed, and Techno directed his gaze to the elder.

“So, explain why a near 7ft tall, walking pig covered in blood appeared in my humble village.”

One of the hogs broad, pink ears twitched in thought. A soft sniffle.

_ Start from the beginning. We have nothing to be ashamed of. _

“I woke up in a dark field about 10 days ago. I was almost immediately stabbed through the chest by a zombie, and died within minutes.” The librarian did not seem to be expecting this, but he let the pig continue “Next, I woke up in a bed. An old man named Pete found me surrounded by gore and brutalized monster corpses. I stayed with him for a day or so, before I left to go South.”

"And why are you headed South?"

"Chat thinks we should go."

"Chat?"

"Aaah, yeah. Chat. The...voices in my head. I call them Chat."

The mans eyes widened, but he gestured for him to continue. 

"So I started off south, and then I met Carl."

"Carl? Is he also a voice?"

"No, he's a horse. A very large horse."

The man let out an audible sigh at this.

"So, we traveled for about 8 days, but I guess we wernt prepared that well. There were too many mobs, and I couldn't get any sleep, so eventually I just kinda…gave up. I woke up covered in blood, and I had two enderman eyes in my pocket. Chat told me to throw them, and I accidentally appeared in your village. That's…that's about it."

The older man sat in thought. Minutes passes and Techno squirmed. The librarian raised his hand, and spoke.

"You will get yourself washed up, and I will look into getting you proper, clean clothes."

Techno cocked his head. "Uh, ok, but why?"

"You said it yourself. You have no memories, you cannot seem to die, and you don't have proper preparation. I am offering you a place in our community. You can afford to spend a little time in one place to learn and grow. Do you want to give it a try?"

Techno wasn't ready for this. A place? A community? But what about south? They had to go South, right?

_ This is South. We can always leave later. We are curious. One or two days to freshen up. No! We go South! We have to go! We can't stay! But it's nice here. I don't trust these people. They seem nice. Stay. Stay. Go. Go. _

Techno jolted to reality when he felt hands on his. When had he curled up? Why were his nails digging into his head? He tried to move, but he was stuck. Was Terry talking? He focused on listening. 

"Techno? Techno, are you with me?"

A whimper was all he could manage.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"Loud" was the only word he could manage.

"But there is no noise...oh. You hear voices and I just asked you to make a decision. Are they arguing?"

A nod

"I see. I apologize for putting you in this position, Techno. Now, Chat,  **Quiet.** You are hurting the mind you reside in." 

There was silence. Blessed silence. Thank the Blood God. 

Terry sat while Techno recovered. The pig’s breathing slowed and he was soon able to move from his curled position. His fingers were cramped. His teeth ached. He was fine. Chat was only a soft murmur. Terry noticed, and stood up, offering a hand to Techno.

“You've sat in crusted blood for long enough. Let's get you cleaned.”

Techno was wobbly on his hooes, but he made it to the small shower room. Stripping his ruined clothes off, he set them aside, before going under the lukewarm spray. He picked up the body sponge and scrubbed. Clots of blood and bits of flesh fell off in what seemed like sheets. His black mane had been tangled and knotted, so it took extra soap and power to bring it back to its former state. As always, when he stepped out refreshed and clean, he saw no new scars. Only the deep line down his stomach, the endless field of whip mark on his back, and the long ring circling his neck. Techno opened the door just a crack, and noticed a folded piece of clothing at the bottom, with a note.

  
  
  


Hello Techno,

You should be enjoying your shower, but I realized that you need clothing as your other items were absolutely trashed. I found Harry the Blacksmith. He is one of the largest villagers, and he had a pair of sleeping pants you could borrow until clothes can be tailored for you. I will see you when you emerge.

-Terry

  
  
  


How nice of him.

_ Sorry Tech. Didn't mean to be too loud. Sorry. _

“You're ok, Chat. Let's just work on bein’ a bit more mindful I guess.”

_ Techno Support :) _

He froze.

“What did you say, Chat?”

_ :) _

“Alright. I'm gonna ignore that. I don't even wanna know how I understood that.”

Techno walked downstairs and saw Terry. Terry looked up from his book. He smiled, but it turned strained when he looked at Techno’s stomach. He stood. 

“Come with me Techno. I’ll show you around. It’s not much, but its ours, and yours if you so choose.”

Techno walked with the older man, and knew that his mind was already set.

He wanted to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really didn't want to be written ;w; anyway, your support has been incredible! as always, have a lovely day/night!


	8. New Faces, New Places

The sun was warm on Techno's exposed back, but it didn't help the chills he was getting. People were staring. Some with pity, some with distrust, and some with excitement. His shoulders tensed and his head lowered. 

“I apologize, Techno” Terry began “But while my people try not to pry, when they see a giant, walking pig, who was previously soaked in blood now wearing the sleeping bottoms of our blacksmith, you can understand their eyes might stray.”

“Nah, you're fine Terry. I just assumed it was the scars if I'm being honest.”

Terry huffed “I was avoiding that topic, but yes, the scars do add to your mystery.” Techno snorted. A wry grin covered his snout. 

“Trust me. I'm confused about them as well.”

“Well, it's obvious that your back has different variations of whip marks, but the scars around your neck and stomach only remind me of one weapon.”

Techno cocked his head, his broad, stiff ears flicking.

“And what would that be?”

“An axe.”

Techno’s mind flickered. An axe. His scars tightened. An axe. His eyelids shuttered. An axe. His ears pinned. An axe.

So that's what it was.

An axe.

Techno huffed uneasily. “Yeah, sounds about right.”

Terry stopped, gesturing towards the building in front of them. It seemed to have a painting of the sheep on it. 

“You need to get new clothing. Come, let's meet Laura.”

As they entered, a soft middle aged villager woman looked up at the pair. She was surprised at first, but soon walked up, acting as if they were both just normal customers. A happy, smile covered her face.

“Hello Terry! Who is this with you?”

“Laura, it's a pleasure as always. Meet Techno. He’s a newcomer, and he will be staying with us for a while. I’m sure you heard about his entrance, so you know his old clothes are...unsalvageable. I’m going to ask a favor of you.”

“Get this giant of a man some actual clothes that fit him? You got it.”

The woman gestured towards a ceiling length mirror, moving to grab a tape measure and a step stool.

Techno hesitantly strode over to where the woman was gesturing, before letting her measure him. Sometimes, if she moved too quickly near his back or neck, the pig would flinch back, but Laura was patient, and soon all of Techno’s measurements had been taken.

“Well young man! I should be able to make you a few pairs of clothes. What things would you like!”

“Do you have a thin cloth?” Techno wondered.

“Yes! Of course!”

“If I could have a long sleeve, a tank top, and a thick winter shirt?”

“Absolutely! Does off white fabric sound good?”

“Yeah. that'd work.”

Alright. For your pants, I'm thinking something slightly baggy and dark brown. We can have a winter pair and summer pair. They'll both go to your...ankles? Yeah. So we’ll also make winter “shoes” for you. Some leather feet sleeves with grips on the bottom. You don’t usually wear shoes, right?”

“No, I don’t.” 

“Perfect! Ooooo! You'll also need gloves, and maybe some new scarves, and, and!”

Techno’s jaw was going a little slack. So much talk about clothes.

Terry’s low chuckle sounded through the shop “Laura, calm yourself. We don't want to scare off the poor boy yet.”

Laura seemed embarrassed “Of course! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to go off on a tangent like that! Here! I'll just get your clothes ready. I’ll have somebody fetch you once they're done! Buh Bye!”

  
  


And with that, Laura strode into her back room and began.

Terry laughed, steering the pig out of the shop “She certainly is a handful, but she’s a lovely lady, you'll find. Come, let's meet the Blacksmith.”

As they passed more houses, Terry would point out different houses and shops.

“Over there is Carry, she deals with our cows and chickens. Over there is Mary, who is our Cleric and healer. If you get hurt, even if you personally dont need it, go to her for a quick check up. She can sometimes be a little tough, but trust me, she'll always be willing to help. Barry over there manages fishing in our lake. Mason is, ironically enough, our Mason. Over in the fields is Mark, with his helper Squid. They manage our harvests together, but we can always use more hands, as Squid leaves for his home village in a month or so.”

Techno took special notice of the fields. They were expansive. He found himself asking something before he could stop himself.

“What do you harvest?”

“Carrots, pumpkins, and apples.” Terry started “but mostly potatoes.”

They eventually reached the blacksmith’s place. It was a sooty house. Nice and well used. 

Inside, Techno could hear a repeating banging and hissing from inside the shop. A small Calico stepped out, and curled in between Techno’s legs. The cat was followed by a large villager. While he wasn't much taller than the average villager, he was very well built. He looked like a brick wall. So that explained why the pants the pig wore were so wide.

“Hello there! I hope Mimsy hasn't bothered you too much!” The man yelled over his smithy. He wiped his hands on his leather pants, and toweled off his sweat. He gestured to the outside of his shop. 

They all moved outside. With the roaring fire gone, Harry seemed a lot quieter.

“Hello fellas! I’m bettin’ yer the newcomer, seein’ as yer the one wearing mah pants.”

Techno startled a little as the man roared at his own joke, slapping his knee. 

“So,” the man continued “What can I do for ya?”

Terry spoke up, sparing Techno from having to make conversation.

“Well Harry, I was wondering if you could take a look at this man’s sword. See what condition it is in. What kind of enchants it has. Things of that sort.”

“Sure thing. You mind if I see yer blade, Mr.Newcomer.”

_ They want our sword? Why? We could just tell them what it is made of? Betrayal? _

Techno squirmed. His nose twitched uncomfortably. Terry saw. 

“I trust you Techno, but us villagers have a different system to determine the quality of a weapon. Please, we promise you will get your blade back unchanged. I just want Harry to look.” Terry reassured.

The pig relented, unsheathing and twisting the blade until the handle faced Harry. The second the blade touched Harry’s hand, the beautiful purple shimmer faded, until there was only blue. Harry’s eyebrow rose, but he stayed silent, except to reassure the duo that he would give it back as soon as he had finished his observations. He walked back into his home, the Calico walking behind him.

As they walked back to the library, talking about the different village jobs and people in the village, Techno heard faint hoove steps behind them, along with soft gasps or other villagers. He turned around, and grinned, his teeth and tusks shining. 

_ He is here! _

“Hello, Carl. What took you so long?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OVER 200 KUDOS!! How????
> 
> Honestly, you guys have been amazing. I've been going through a very weird and confusing time in my life, but seeing your comments always cheers me up and makes me smile! you are all incredible. Thank you.
> 
> P.S. I'm probably gonna make another side fic just for any WYGAPAS art I make in the future! So something to look forward to :)


	9. He Had Himself a Deal

Carl was quite a large horse. The average horse was a little larger than the average villager. Carl’s shoulders went up to Techno’s collar bones. Villagers stood at about the 5 to 6 foot range. Techno was 7 ft tall. Carl was a very large horse. His deep rust brown coat and long shining pale gold mane and tail flashed and flared in the sun. He was the definition of an oncoming storm, and he just happened to be moody.

“C’mon Carl. I didn’t forget you. I lost track of time, and I figured you would find us.”

A huff. Great. Carl hadn't looked at Techno since they first saw each other again. Carl had simply snorted in his face, and spun around, whipping the pig with his tail. Techno had moved from asking politely, to demanding, and now to pleading with the giant horse to forgive him. Terry wasn't even helping. The old man was just laughing to himself!

_Carl. We told him to wait for you to show up! Not his fault. Techno didn’t know._

The horse seemed to think for a moment, before he turned around and huffed into Techno’s mane, and licked his forehead. The pig was forgiven. For now. But now he was curious. 

“How did you talk to Carl, Chat?”

_Carl’s mind is open, and close to yours. Close to us._

“I see. Well, I'm sure we’ll come to a better explanation later.”

Chat huffed. Techno could imagine all of their arms crossing in a grumpy fashion. Carl nickered in amusement. Terry saw that they were all getting along again, and stepped up to the horse-pig duo. 

“Hello Carl. My name is Terry. It is a pleasure to meet you. Our stables might be a tad small for your liking, but I can promise you that if you decide to stay, we will make a comfortable area for you.”

Carl’s ears flicked, and his legs shuffled. A pleased snort left his muzzle. Carl perked up and pranced around Techno, lifting his legs up high and throwing his head back. Techno’s own ears pinned back.

“I get it. I get it. Terry’s nice. You don't have to look so pleased. You act like I don't treat ya well! You don't even let me on you! You are a _horse_!” Chat was split between supporting Techno and Carl, watching the two go back and forth like a tennis match. Terry looked at the two as well, only getting what the pig was saying. The old man interjected.

“If you want, Carl, the stable is that way.” Terry pointed towards the direction of the fields, “You can go and meet the other horses if you’d like. Otherwise, you are free to join us in our journey back to the library.”

Carl shifted, and looked at Techno.

_Will you be ok?_

Techno sat for a second. Chat quietly mumbled that Carl had asked, and they were speaking for him. Techno smiled and then spoke, facing his horse. 

“I’ll be fine. You can go. Rest.”

Carl nodded his head, and then took off towards the stable. His coat shined beautifully, and his long, running legs pounded the earth with incredible power. Chat hummed happily, and Techno hummed back. They had a good horse. A good companion. The pig turned back to Terry. 

“So, what now, Terry?”

“I think we should go to the library and read while we wait for your sword back. That is a good way to calm down.”

Techno agreed, and soon they were in the large book filled room. The fire crackled softly, the rug was warm beneath his hooves, and the scent of books floated in the air. Techno chose a book called “the Art of War” and sank into an armchair. Soon, it had been hours. The pig was startled when Terry spoke up, interrupting his search for knowledge.

“You have been aware of yourself for 10 to 11 days, correct?”

Techno hummed softly. “That’s right.”

“And every time you die, you go berserker. While you can speak to chat, you must speak out loud, and when you fight you go wild with blood lust.”

Techno nodded “Eup.”

“Well then, I know exactly what you need,” Terry smiled “You need control. You know how to kill and shed blood, but it is basic and violent. If you can sharpen your skills and train your mind, you could become more than you can imagine now.” Techno was intrigued.

_Go on, go on, go on!_

“Well Terry, you certainly have Chat’s attention. What are you proposing?”

Terry chuckled “I propose you help out in the village. Meet new people. Find something you want to do, and then during the night, when the mob number is high, you go out and practice what I tell you that night. That is all.”

Techno stilled, thinking. He could have a place to stay. If this worked, he could learn to wake up without being sticky with blood. The building rage wouldn’t affect him, only empower. Chat wouldn't overpower his thoughts, but run besides them. He could learn to handle himself. 

_We want to help. We want to learn._

Well then. That settled it. He would learn all this village had to offer him. Maybe he could een repay their kindness. The hog looked up.

“I accept, Terry. I hope you'll be able to keep up with me.”

“Oh son,” Terry smirked “You best be ready. Training is never easy, and I plan to run you into the dirt. Maybe that will get some of your youthful energy out.” Techno was not prepared for the sass.

Chat wouldn't stop laughing. 

_Technoboomer!_

“No, I'm not, Chat. And even if I was, that would mean you are inhabiting a boomer.”

That shut them up.

A knock on the door interrupted. It was a small boy, delivering clothes and the pig’s sword.

  
  


The white shirt was light, with buttons and long sleeves. It also came with a white tank top, a pair of pants, and working gloves. Next, he checked his sword. It was in perfect condition, and it’s purple shimmer returned when it touched his skin. Techno would deny it later, but his tail flicked happily. There was also a new sword sheath. Techno turned to Terry to see if he approved, but the man was busy reading a note. His face twisted, as if he had eaten a lemon. Techno coughed, and Terry noticed him.

“Ah! Yes, your new clothes. Laura is always good with that sort of thing..”

“Tailoring?”

“Yes, yes. Apologies my boy, but it seems I have something to attend to. For tonight I just want you to get a good rest. I will not go easy on you just because you look like livestock.”

Techno chuckled half heartedly. The joke would be funny in any other setting, but something in that note had troubled the man. It wasn't his place to question the elder. He had only been in the village for a day. He would leave it for now.

_We will be here if they are in danger. We will kill all who harm them._

“Well Terry, goodnight.”

“Good night Techno. Sleep well.”

The pig trekked to the guest room, while Terry made his way downstairs. The pink being exhaled, and sank into the mattress, lulled into a deep sleep by Chat’s soft hum, and the sounds of the night outside.

He dreamt of salt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUUUGH!! You guys are so supportive. As always, I hope you enjoy! Also, this story is far from over, but I do have work, so if I upload a little slower every now and then, please know the story isn't on hiatus. Thank you!
> 
> Also, If you ever want to post anything like questions, art or other things, I am active on Instagram. My username is snaccraccoon, and I'll be using the hashtag #WYGAPAS for this fic and au! Have a lovely day/night <3


	10. The Golden Hours

_ Day 3 _

Techno heaved out another breath, leaning against a tree. His legs were shaky and his lungs burned in the cool night air. The glow from the creeper lantern was the only thing lighting the forest. Why did he agree to learn with this crazy old man, again? So far, the geezer had forced him to use his sword to only cut the eyes of the mobs. Terry said no matter how much he had to dodge and weave and run, he had to cut the eyes and nothing else. 

Chat was doing their best to cheer him on, but there was another problem. The seemingly endless bloodlust that welled up everytime he made a cut. He wanted to rip into those pathetic creatures and see their blood coat him. He wanted to feel their bones between his teeth and tusks as he crushed the life out of them and sucked out their marrow. He would-

Cold water snapped him back. There was Terry's "solution" to him spiraling. A cold bucket of water. He could swear the old man enjoyed dumping water onto Techno. 

_ Sadistic old man. Boomer. _

Techno nooded. Chat got it.

"Hello Techno. Are you back with us?" 

"Yeah, Terry," Techno shivered "I'm back with you. How many extra mobs did I kill while spiraling?" His fingers, now black claws, gently rubbed Carl's nose.

Terry seemed pleased "None, actually! You just kept going for the eyes! That's progress. Eventually though, spiraling shouldn't happen like that you need to see through your bloodlust. Let it run through you, but never let it take over."

Techno hummed. His ears flicked. He had heard Terry tell him that before, but it seemed more achievable now that he had some progress. Okay.

"Am I good to go one more time?" Techno asked, tail flicking with the oncoming adrenaline. 

"Of course," Terry grinned "I just so happen to have one more bucket of water right here for you."

Alright, that's it. He was gonna nail this. No more water.

_ Let's go! Technosupport! _

In the end, he did get doused with the final water bucket, but there was progress. The pig fell asleep satisfied that night. He dreamt of the cold.

* * *

_ Day 7 _

While Techno loved reading in the library, he figured having something to do in the village would help him pay his debt. He owed these people a lot, the least he could do was contribute to the town. He wondered if Laura needed some help? But what could he do? He glanced to his side. 

_ We could do farming. Didn't Terry say they needed more hands? _

"Yeah," Techno mumbled, "he did. I suppose we could check it out."

The pig began to look for the main farmer to ask if he could help. Techno's hooves sunk into the fertile earth. Potatoes, right? Kinda boring.

"What do you think about potatoes, Chat." Techno wondered.

_ Hmm. Not blood. Plants. Plentiful. Tasty? _

"Yeah, they taste alright."

"Excuse me,  _ sir _ ." A young voice rang out

Techno turned, and saw a tanned teen, with long inky black hair tied into a high ponytail. His arms were crossed. Was he upset? He hadn't even had a chance to mess up yet!

"Uuuuuuuuuhh. Me?" The hog asked, pointing at himself.

"No, the other walking pig. Yes you!" The boy exclaimed. "I am trying to farm, and you are in my way, blocking me."

"Wh- ok? I'll move?"

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a reputation to keep."

The pigs head tilted and his nose twitched. Reputation?

"After all. I am the best potatoes farmer in the whole village." And with that last jab, the boy left.

Oh. He was the best potato farmer? His tail began to flick. His heartrate picked up. A challenge. 

"Well Chat? What do you think about farming?" He grinned, already knowing the answer.

_ Crush him. Potatoes for the Blood God. _

Techno learned his head back and cackled, before setting off towards a large barn. He had a head farmer to find.

* * *

_ Day 10 _

Techno had picked up farming like a fish to water, quickly rivalling the boy who had originally looked down on him. It had been a long day of tending to the fields, and Terry had promised that there would be no mob fighting tonight, so instead of just going to bed, Techno decided to spend the dwindling sunlight with Carl.

Apparently, the large horse had made the village ponies nervous. They didn't like his size or his demeanor. Carl didnt mind too much, but that did leave him quite lonely. Techno promised to visit much more often, but Carl still seemed downtrodden.

"Well," the pig hummed, "maybe you could come with me to the fields. You already follow me when I go mob hunting."

Carl's ears pinned in thought, before perking up.

_ Good idea! Good idea!  _

Chat was pleased. As much as they enjoyed Techno, they always liked talking to Carl, and having only one without the other didn't make them too happy.

"Alright Carl, I didn't bring you here to discuss future plans."

_ You didn't? We didn't?  _

"No, actually! Wait, I thought I told you Chat?"

_ Maybe, we forgot. You definitely didn't. Don't blame us. We might've forgotten.  _

"Ok Chat, I get it. So! Remember when we first met, Carl?"

A snort.

_ He said obviously.  _

"Ok, and remember how I didn't have a saddle?"

_ Carl doesnt like where this is going. _

"Well! We are in luck! I have a saddle right here!" And with that the pig dragged out a nice leather saddle, large enough to fit around Carl.

Carl promptly bolted the second Techno opened his mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" The pig snarled, running right after him.

Techno might have long legs, but his considerable speed was nothing compared to his quadruped companion. The villagers simply watched as a seven foot tall hog chased and even larger horse around the village. 

What Techno lacked in speed, he made up for in maneuverability and tactics. With a high pitched victory squeal, Techno jumped on Carl's back, and stage two began. The rodeo.

Techno clung as hard as he could to the bucking stallion, being whipped around on his back like a ragdoll. Techno couldn't let go, but he wouldn't stay on much longer.

"Carl!" Techno screeched, "if I die, I cant give you apples!  **Stop** !"

With one final buck, Techno fell off, landing on the ground as gracefully as a sack of flour.

Techno carefully opened his eyes, only to shut them again with a groan when he saw who was standing above him.

"Hey Squid."

"What's up, Techno? Horse problems?"

"Shouldn't you be trying to catch up to me, Nerd?"

"Nah. I figured getting some sleep would be nice. And after that fall, you seem like you could use some rest. G'night, Bacon."

"See you in the fields tomorrow, potato boy."

Just as one nuisance left, another came towards him.

"Go away, Carl. I'm not done sulking."

The pig's sore body slept well that night, bruises already fading from the fuzzy pink skin.

* * *

_ Day 20 _

While Techno and Squid didn't start the best, it had grown into a nice friendship, and a healthy rivalry. The villages potatie crops flourished in amounts that hadn't seen before. Techno found that the repetitive, manual labor helped calm him. It was enjoyable. Chat even seemed to like it. 

_ Plant! Plant! Plant! Plant potato boy! Potato god! _

Yeah, Chat definitely had fun with it. 

Along with progress in the potato area, fighting mobs was getting easier too. With Terry's brutal training, the pig progress had skyrocketed. Where before, too many mobs would send him into a mindless, bloody rage, now he was calculated, efficient, and precise. Where before Techno would come out of a post rage haze covered in drying blood, now he came back from fighting mobs with not a speck of red on his shirt if he didn't want it there.

There were still days where he tore out a zombies heart and drank the blood still left in the ventricles. Sometimes he still grabbed the bones of skeletons, before breaking them and draining the marrow. He still fed his bloodlust. The only change was, now it was on his terms. He would not be controlled.

Squid's voice broke him out of his introspection. 

"Hey Tech. You still alive?"

"Hmm? Yeah, sorry. Just thinking."

"Uh huh. I'm just making sure. You were on autopilot for a good hour."

"Thanks."

There was silence between the two after that. They both focused on the fertile ground. Nothing more needed to be said. The potatoes spoke for them well enough. After a while, though, Squid's voice sounded out once more.

"Hey Bacon. Why don't you go get some sleep. I can cover some of your ground."

"And why would I sleep this early? I'm not even sure I can with this much daylight left." Techno was sure Chat's hum could lull him to sleep, so that wouldn't really be an issue, but he was wondering why Squid wanted him gone so soon.

"Because, you have a meeting with Terry later tonight. You were all hyped up about it earlier today, talking about some cool lesson Terry had planned."

Oh. That's right. He had forgotten his night lesson! All the farming had distracted him.

_ The sun is getting to you. Technosleep. Bedtime. Forgetful. Not the amnesia again.  _

"Shut up." The pig grumbled.

Squid laughed, already knowing Chat was teasing him. Techno said his goodbyes, and made his way back to the village. Along the way, Carl joined him, parts of his mane and tail braided with poppy flowers weaved in between, no doubt the work of excited villager children and their mothers. Carl had a soft spot for the young ones, it seemed.

As Techno fell asleep, Chat cooing and mumbling softly, he wondered what Terry had planned for later that night.

Whatever it was, Techno couldn't wait. 

…

As it turns out, Techno was wrong again. Terry was a mad man. He had apparently decided that the pig's bond with the voices in his head was strong enough to blindfold Techno. He had blinded Techno with a strip of cloth, told him to trust Chat, and pushed him into the mob infested woods. Wonderful. Great. This was fine.

_ This is NOT FINE! _

Sarcasm, Chat.

Eight now, Techno was doing his very best to get all of the mobs by hearing alone. He was losing the battle. Zombies got too close for comfort, skeletons were long range, spiders dropped from above. It was all too much, and Chat's yelling wasn't helping in the slightest. 

"Chat, I swear to the Blood God, you have 3 seconds to either shut up or come up with a good idea before we are  _ dead _ ." Techno howled over the hiss of a too close creeper.

_ 3 _ \- Chat's yelling stopped

_ 2 _ \- Chat was talking amongst themselves. Something about feelings and faces

_ 1 _ \- Everything stopped. Techno braced himself. 

_ 0 _ \- Techno could see.

Techno could see a zombie in front of him. Well, it wasn't sight, really. He just knew it was there. Exactly like how he couldn't see chat, but he could feel it when they gestured. It was just like  _ :) _ .

The movement of a spider behind him spurred the pig into action. Quickly, training kicked in, and he was just as deadly as he was with sight. He would slash and stab and when he got overwhelmed his quick thinking and chats hummed advice would let him pull off crazy stunts. Time didn't matter. It was just him and Chat. Chat and him. Carl's presence in the background. The feeling of blood on his blade. More and more and more until there was only one monster left. Techno ripped off his blindfold.

It was a skeleton. 

With his sight back, Techno lost the feeling of Chat, but he didn't need the sensations for the final kill. The skeleton was pulling back the string of its bow.

With one swipe of the sword, the bow snapped, the tension of its string making it fly out of its owners hands. Techno reached out, and gripped it’s skull in his hand. His once pink hands were now long black talons. He squeezed his fingers.

The crunch the skull made as it broke was  _ delicious _ .

Viscera and shrivelled grey matter leaked out between his fingers as the body collapsed, lifeless.

A quick swipe of his hand flicked most of the fluids off. Techno looked to the side. Terry was there, smiling. Techno grinned right back.

“Well Tech. You did it. You trusted Chat.”

The pig tilted his head. “Is that what this is about? Trust? I thought you just wanted some amusement.”

Terry laughed at the hog’s words. 

“No Techno. I wasn’t sure what would happen, but I’ve heard you speaking to Chat enough to know that you would figure something out. So, what exactly happened? Did Chat describe the positions of the monsters? What happened?”

Techno hummed. “It was like sight, but I couldn't see. It was like I could feel where the mobs were. I could sense each one, and in the back of my head I felt you and Carl too.”

Terry’s smile softened into something less excited, and more proud. His eyes crinkled. 

“Well, whatever it was, I’m proud of you, piglet. You did good.”

The two began to walk back towards the library. Chat had a question though, and it made Techno curious too.

“Hey Terry,” He wondered, “You said you didn’t know what would happen. What would you do if it hadn’t worked. What would you do if I had been killed?”

Terry hummed, a soft considering look crossing his face. 

“I would have waited for you to finish slaughtering all the mobs. I would stay with you until you woke up again, and I would tell you all you needed to know.”

Techno smiled, a toothy grin crossing his snout.

“Thanks Terry.”

Techno fell asleep happy that night. Progress was a good feeling.

* * *

_ Day 26 _

Carl wouldn’t let Techno ride him. Techno didn’t mind anymore. They were still happy companions. They took walks often, humming along the path, with Chat’s soft crooning echoing between them. Today was a perfect day, a cool breeze crossing the path of the two beings. The pig was taking a day off from his laborious farming. Potatoes were wonderful to Techno, but Chat and Carl were better. Among the soft talk and light steps, the hog’s broad ears twitched. He could hear arguing ahead of him. The voices were high pitch and upset. As the pig got closer, he could make out the individual words.

“I don’t wanna be a princess! You can be the princess and I can save you!”

“I can’t be a princess! I’m a knight! We can’t both be knights! Then we'll have nobody to rescue!”

Ah, so that's who it was. Two village children, Darry and Sherry. This argument usually didn't happen, as Mariah was always happy to be a princess, but Techno heard from Mary that she was on bedrest. A common cold. Techno approached the two small children.

“Hello there, mind tellin’ me what's going on?”

“Mr. Techno!” Darry whined, “I don’t wanna be a princess! I wanna be a knight! But if we are both knights, we can’t save a princess, because there won't be a princess!” His foot stomped angrily.

Ah, the problems of youth. If only times could always be that simple.

_ We could be royalty! We can be saved! Fun fun! Technoprincess! _

Techno considered. It could work. Carl apparently liked the idea, the large horse was pushing him towards the kids.

He acquiesced, and soon his towering frame knelt down so he was near eye level with the children.

"Well," the pig started, "I think I have a solution."

He had their attention. 

"How about, you both be the knights, and I be the princess?"

Darry gasped like he had the biggest breakthrough, while Sherry scoffed.

"Mr. Techno can't be a princess."

"Oh, why can't he?" Darry was confused and Techno was curious as to where this was going.

"Because! He's too big! Everybody knows that princesses are small and princes are big, you gollum head!"

_ Gollumhead? _

Techno choked back a squealing laugh, disguising it as a cough. Carl stomped the ground in amusement. Soon though, the pig regained his dignified composure and continued. 

"Then I will be a prince. And you both can save me from the big, bad horse of  _ doom _ "

Carl nickered wildly. He was enjoying this.

The kids cheered, and Sherry ran to grab something amongst their pile of toys. It was a painted wooden crown, colored with bright yellow and vibrant red. Sherry handed it to Darry, who suddenly puffed out his chest.

"Kneel, my good pig" Darry's voice was comically deepened, but Techno obeyed, transfering from both legs to one knee, bowing his head slightly.

"I know crown you,  _ prince _ Techno" and with a flourish, the "prince" was crowned.

A cold gust of wind danced along Techno's tongue.

Techno and the kids played together until sundown, where Terry found them asleep, all three curled up against Carl. The pig was still wearing the wooden crown.

It was a good day. Techno dreamed of foggy breath and cold cobblestone.

* * *

_ Day 32 _

Techno walked into Mary's shop with a slight limp, being supported on one side by Squid. The two had been working in the fields with hoes when a careless swing by Squid had cut into Techno's right calve. Techno was in pain, but had tried to assure Squid that he would heal just fine. Squid was having none of it.

"I cut you with a dirty, metal tool! You are at least getting a check up! Mary! Mary!" 

The cranky cleric rushed out, cursing up a storm upon seeing the pig's leg.

"Come here and lay down! Now!"

Techno laid down on a bed in the back, right in the corner of the room. He wasn't sure why it was so big of a fuss, but whatever.

_ It's sweet. Nice to be cared for. We drink blood later. _

He hummed softly. Squid had been shooed out by an irate Mary, but before he was forced out he promised to see Techno the next day.

Mary was not pleased with the hog, hissing when she looked at his leg.

"You shouldn't have even walked on this, foolish boy. Its damaged more than just gauze can fix. You have a little metal stuck near the bone I think." 

Mary turned around, turning to grab and empty glass, going to fill it.

_ Hmmmm? What is she getting? _

Techno decided to finally ask. 

"So, whatcha gettin' for me?"

"A healing potion."

Techno froze. His heart dropped. Everything else blurred. No.

No

Not that

Not healing

No. No.

Nonononono. No.

He didn't remember 

But he couldn't.

Not again - _ again? What again? _ \- NO 

He wouldn't he wouldn't he wouldn't!

"So what you are going to do is take this, and it'll-"

"NO!" Techno squealed, "No! No you can't make me!" 

Mary took a step forward, trying to reach out and reason with her patient, but stopped when Techno slammed backwards, hitting his head against the wall, screaming louder. He could taste ash and leather, the smell of salt and blood filled his head. No more. Stop. His back and stomach and neck  _ burned and stung. His own skin was choking him. _

"KILL ME!" Techno was hysterical, his mind clouding with panic, "KILL ME KILL ME NO MORE NO MORe No more please please no more." His breaths were deep and wobbly, black spots filled his vision.

"Ok, ok!" Mary said, "I'm gonna… I'm gonna get Terry."

Techno continued to squirm, shoving himself into the corner 

"I won't take it. You cant make me. I'll know the taste. I'll know. I won't take it, I won't."

"I..I know. I'll be back with Terry." Mary shut the door, looking shaken.

With Mary out of the room, Techno relaxed a bit. His tense breathes turning into soft sobs against his will. He gripped his head, nails digging into his scalp.

Nails. Not claws. Nails. He wasn't angry. He wasn't lashing out. He was scared. He was shaking like a newborn fawn. 

_ Why no healing potion? _

I don't know, Chat. I don't remember. I can't, but I know it's bad. Healing positions are bad. I've only been h-hurt with them and I can't  _ breathe _ "

_ We understand. You will never be given a healing potion. We will not allow it. _

The door creaked open, and Terry walked in, moving to cradle the pigs head in his hands. 

"My poor boy. What happened?"

"No healing potions, please. I don't remember, but I know. They only make it worse." Techno rasped. 

"Ok, little one. No healing potions." Terry reassured. 

If Techno cried into Terry's shirt, the old man never told a soul, and if Terry softly hugged and calmed Techno, the pig didn't push him away.

Later, after he had been drained of his tears, he was given a regeneration potion. It soothed his leg, and his head.

The pig's sleep was troubled and tear filled. He was glad he couldn't remember the dreams he had when the morning came.

He could still smell metal.

* * *

_ Day 40 _

Squid was leaving today. He was headed back to his village. It was far up North. He was leaving today. 

"Bye Squid. Stay safe."

"See ya Techno. I'm trusting you to keep the farm put together."

_ We will. Potatoes for the Blood God. _

"Trust me, it will be in better shape than ever when you come back."

They shared a smile, and then Techno's rival was off.

* * *

_ Day 70(?) _

Village life was great. Techno played with the kids, learned to sew with Laura, farmed in the fields, read in the library, studied plants and potions with Mary, hung out with Carl and Chat. Life was good.

Terry was getting more worried each day, it seemed. Every week or so he would get a new letter, and he would seem more stressed with each one. Techno wanted to help. It's all he wanted, but Terry said it was fine, and Techno trusted Terry.

* * *

_ Day ? _

It had been months now. Things were amazing. Techno's lust for blood had been replaced by a need to farm. Dreams once filled with salt and yelling and burning muscles were now full of Terry's stories, braiding flowers into Carl's mane, and playing "save the prince" with the kids. 

Scars that ached and burned at the mere thought of them soon became nothing more than bumpy skin. 

A few days ago, Terry had asked him to go take some supplies and notes to a nearby village. Techno had taken Carl and set off. It was a day's journey to the next village, and they had stayed for a day. Now all they had was one more day of travel until they were back at the village.

Back home.

_ Back to potatoes :) _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy. This was a big ole chapter to write Sorry it took so long, but writing it like this is how the flow felt! I just hope it's worth the wait!
> 
> And you guys are still all so awesome! Thank you for all the support! Y'all are friccen POGGERS! 
> 
> Anyway, I posted my first bit of art on instagram under #WYGAPAS 
> 
> Have a lovely day/night <3


	11. The Horn

Techno had seen the smoke from a far. He could smell the blood before he saw it. Techno ran as fast as he could, Carl besides him, but he was still too late.

He had heard a single horn blast. The echo still tainted his mind. Still rang through his brain.

The village was a stained mess. There was only death.

_What happened? Where did they go? Why is there so much_ **_red_ ** _?_

Techno could only look in horror. Charred roofs. Arrows stuck in the ground. And the people there. Oh his poor villagers. Techno felt dizzy, his knees shook. He had only been gone a few days. Carl made a distressed noise next to him, his head lowering.

By the steps on the smithy red liquid clumped and dripped down. Harry. Oh, Harry. He was slumped face down, the back of his head stuck so full of arrows he looked like one of Laura’s pin cushions. 

Laura. Dear, sweet Laura. Her body was thrown into a wall. Her chest was crushed, eyes bulging and glassy, throat flattened.

Mary, Carry, Larry, Barry, Mason, Mark.

Gone

Dead

_The whole village?_

Oh God!

The kids!

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, slipping on spattered gore and skidding around corners until he came to it. The nursery. 

Please. Please. Please.

_No. Not them._

Techno’s body slumped against the door frame, sliding until his knees banged on the floor. His vision blurred then cleared then blurred again. Hot wet ran across his snout.

The kids weren't even given the mercy of a quick death.

Techno could see, clenched in small Darry’s hand, a painted wooden crown.

Prince Techno’s crown.

His large hand trembled as he picked it up. Darry’s skin was cold.

His eyes blurred faster.

He couldn't stay in here. He had to move. It was too cold in the room. The air tasted wrong, too heavy on his tongue. 

The pig stepped out, bile rising up and out of his throat, spattering near his hooves.

The village was silent. The lack of noise was deafening.

_Shh! Did you hear that?_

Carl’s lowered head shot up, and Techno’s ears perked.

There! 

A breath, soft and wheezing, choked and pained, but there!

_Terry!_

More stumbling, desperate steps. Grasping onto the edges of houses, scrambling in the direction of the last breathes. Carl passed him, his thundering pace reaching the elder first. Carl stopped dead.

Techno did too.

The old man was on the ground, pinned.

A banner was speared through his middle. A grey banner. 

Techno rushed forward. Terry was in pain! What-What did he do?

“Chat please, I don’t know! What do I do?”

_We...We don’t know either._

“Techno?”

“Terry! Terry! Yes, Yes! It’s me! You...You have something in you but it's ok, we’ll figure something out, I’m sure I can find some healing potions or-or-”

“Shhh, Techno. It’s ok. There are no potions left. They took them, but it’s ok.”

Techno squealed out a sob at that.

“No. Terry, please. I-I can't. You can’t leave us!”

“Please Techno. I need to speak to you. Take out the banner. I can’t think clearly with it.”

The pig started to protest, but Chat cut in.

_He is already gone, Tech. We can’t save him. At least let him be comfortable. His passing doesn't have to be like the others._

“O-ok. I..I’m gonna pull it out now.”

A swift yank, a single grunt from Terry, and the banner was cast aside. Techno scooted forward, gently cradling the old man, his frail body small and light in the pig’s arms.

"H-hello piglet. I missed you" Terry wheezed, gently placing his hand on the side of Techno's head. The pig leaned into the touch. 

The man reached with his other hand, digging under his robes and plucking something from them "Our village is gone, Techno, and I will join them soon, but before I go, I have some things to say."

He handed something to the pig, pressing their palms together. It was cool and metal.

"You have a wonderful heart, Techno. You have helped us in the field, you have slayed mobs for us, and taken care of the children when we were busy. None of this is your fault" Terry took a wet breath. Red crept out of his mouth. "Before this happened, I wanted you to take over as the next head villager. But I suppose now is not the time for that."

A deeper, wheezing breath. It was wet.

"Know, Techno, that I love you. You make me so proud. Now, my little piglet, go where you must." he leaned in. 

"Go South."

Terry's breath left him. His chest went still, and his eyes closed. His final smile was locked in place. His hand left Techno's cheek, and let go of his palm. He was gone.

Terry was dead.

Techno wrapped around him, and began to rock, softly weeping all, tears mixing sloppily with the red puddle below. 

Carl gently sat next to Techno. Chat comforted and wept with them. Techno eventually gained the courage to look at what Terry left in his palm.

It only made him sob harder. It was a circular pendant that hung from a thin silver chain. The pendant was black with a small emerald chip fused in the middle. Techno knew exactly what it meant.

This pendant was only given to the head of a village. And sure enough, there on the back was an inscription: _Head of the Northern Forest Potato Village_

_We don't want this!_

"I know Chat." Techno's words were thick and watery "I know, but it all we have."

Techno hugged Carl's neck and pressed his face into his brown fur. For a few minutes, he could pretend that nothing was wrong. His tears eventually ran out.

_What do we do next?_

Techno hummed emptily, before something hit him. A realization that made his shoulders tense and his lips curl dangerously around his tusks. Hot anger simmered in his chest.

Somebody did this. 

Somebody _killed_ them.

This wasn't some freak occurrence, this was _murder_.

_Techno?_

A loud, deep, squeal left him. His fingers blackened and his tusks sharpened. He set down Terry before standing up and pacing aggressively, his tail whipping back and forth.

"Chat?" Techno ground out, "Chat, who did this?"

_Don't know. Don't remember._

Chat was catching on, their sad tones turning into growls and hisses. He could feel their bloodlust rising.

_We will find out? Right?_

"Yes. First, we will pay our last respects to our dead family, and then," he took a hissing inhale, "and then we will find all we can about the filth that attacked our home, and then we tear into them until there is nothing left of them but maggot filled flesh."

Chat and Carl both approved. Now came the hard part. Techno made a large pyre out of the fire wood he had helped cut. After that was finished, Techno took every corpse to the pyre. He never stopped, and he never faltered. Every villager was delicately set onto the fire wood. Their eyes were closed and poppies were placed all around.

Techno, Carl, and Chat watched as the small spark made by the flint and steel lit up the wood, the flames consuming the dead. They stayed until the fire burnt down and nothing but ashes was left. 

Techno placed the pendant around his neck, and it rested perfectly against his sternum. Right above his creeper lamp.

Techno walked by the spot Terry died at and saw the banner. The temptation to shred it made his fingers twitch, but he resisted. Instead, he grabbed it off of its pole and tucked it away. It might be useful later on.

He continued to make his way through the village. He grabbed a sewing kit, an iron axe, some rope, but the best came from the library. Terry had a private box where he stored the letters he got. The letters that upset him. Techno read each and every one. Apparently, the filth called themselves _pillagers_. A group of grey skinned abominations. They appeared several years ago, setting up bases and raiding villages. One of the letters detailed their behavior, from banner bearers, to vindictors, to the occasional witch ally. Techno was even blessed with the coordinates of a nearby base, only a 3 day walk away. When they read that particular fact, Chat purred with glee.

Techno walked down, getting ready to leave, when Carl walked up, a large cloth bundle held in his mouth. He dropped it, revealing the object. It was a saddle.

"Carl, is this permission?"

A stomp and a nod.

_Yes. We ride._

Techno's eyesight blurred one last time, before he put on the horse's saddle and loaded the bags.

And for the first time ever, Techno sat on Carl, the massive beast finally allowing a rider.

"Well Chat? Are we ready to go?"

_Goodbye village. Goodbye family._

"And Carl? Are you sure."

An even huff left the horse. He pawed the earth.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" 

The pendant pressed against his skin.

"We have filth to cull"

With that, Carl took off, thundering into the forest once more.

_Blood for the Blood God_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we feeling, Terry Stans? It's ok. I'm sad too. 
> 
> The adventure continues! But seriously comments, you need to stop predicting my story.
> 
> Enjoy this big ole pile of angst! And get ready for ripping and tearing!


	12. A Short Distance Call

The sound of fast, heavy, hoof beats. The scent of soft wet leaves whipping by. The murmurs of Chat and the breaths of Carl. 

The blast of a horn. Cold skin of the dead. Viscera forced out of crushed torsos. Terry's last breath.

An upset grunt escaped Techno. Reality kept cutting out, his mind flooding with all the gory details of his village's massacre.

"Carl. We need to stop."

Carl slowed, looking back with concern, but complied when he saw the pig's expression. They were halfway to the small outpost mentioned in one of the letters. Techno was tempted to just keep riding until they got there, and slaughter all of the creatures there, but the rational part of his brain - _ that sounded oddly like a lecturing Terry _ \- reminded him that a good plan would be vital towards finding more information. 

_ Long term over short term. Technoplan. _

"Right, Chat. Right. Let's set up a fire and go over what we know. Make our master plan." He started to ramble a little as he took off his horse's saddle.

Carl snorted, and flicked his tail at a dazed Techno.

_ How do fires work? They certainly do not appear out of nowhere. _

"Wood. I'll get some wood." Techno pulled down the iron axe from where it was strapped on the saddle, "though a little less sarcasm would be appreciated."

_ We know. _

A heavy sigh left him, and Techno left to chop down some firewood. He wondered why he tolerated Chat sometimes. A few blurs of flashing metal later, Techno had a good bit of wood, and he dragged it back to where Carl was resting.

The wood lit easily with a few strikes from the flint and steel. They had an hour or so before it became night, so the flames were more for comfort than light. All the same, it was a nice fire, warm and homey. Just large enough to roast an unlucky chicken that had wandered too close.

After Techno had cleaned his hands of blood and feathers he sat by Carl. They both watched the carcass roast just out of the greedy fire's reach. 

Techno's hands were lazily playing with a faded yellow crown, his fingernails looping around red bumps pretending to be rubies. The pads of his index fingers softly traced the ridges of the well loved toy.

"So Chat. Carl. Here's what I'm proposin'"

Chats focus fully shifted to Techno, and Carl's eyes swiveled to watch the pig.

"I'm sayin', we scout out the base, we approach it, and kill all we can quietly, before we take on the rest, but we save one pillager at the end."

Chat protested with shrill hisses.

_ Why? We want them dead!! All of them! More blood! _

Carl nipped the air around Techno’s head.

_ Sorry. Finish. _

“Thank you Carl. Anyways, I’m not saying that we have to keep the last pillager alive for long, I'm just sayin’ it has to be long enough for him to tell us where the other bases are.”

_ Ohhhhh. We get it! We can still kill after we get the map though, right? _

A low chuckle escaped him. “Sure thing, Chat. Sure thing.”

They sat for another minute. The chicken was finished. Techno took it off the fire and ripped into it. It tasted bland. The blood wasn't there anymore. Chat’s humming once again turned into words.

_ Any more specific ideas? Plans? Roles? _

A short sniffle near Techno’s ear.

_ Carl says he refuses to be bait or just a getaway. He wants to help. He is with us now. _

Techno kept chewing the chicken, only swallowing once he had a question formed in his mind.

“How will we coordinate? I can read Carl pretty well, and you can translate, but in the middle of fighting we’ll need to be faster than that. Anything less than perfection could mean one of us gets hurt. I'll recover, but I'm not putting Carl in any situation he can’t dominate. No offense.”

Carl huffed, but took it well. Another minute, and a few more bites of chicken passed before Chat spoke up.

_ What if we connected you, so you two could talk without any delay or interruption? _

The pig’s eyes widened and his head tilted. Carl straightened.

“You could do that?” His ears flicked with interest.

_ Well, we haven't tried before, and it would need fine tuning, but that would be super cool, right? Like, off the walls poggers? _

“I have no clue what poggers means, but yeah. It'd be cool.” Techno’s nose twitched. “But, how do you plan on connecting us, as you say?”

_ Huuuuh. Like this! _

Techno and Carl both jolted, a loud ringing blasting in Techno’s head, stopping as soon as it started.

_ Oops, Ok. Not like that. Maybe…. _

Techno’s shoulders hitched when he felt the presence of thousands of minds, all up front, feeling like they were ants on his skin. What the heck was this? The feeling ended in a second.

_ Aaaaalmost there! And! _

Suddenly, there it was. It clicked. A soft Presence in the corner of his mind. Almost like Chat, but different. Singular. Fully individual. Where Chat was soft whispers and crooning calls, this Presence was large and rumbling, like an oncoming storm, and rolling thunder. They smelled like earth after rain. They seemed distracted, but quickly noticed him. Right after the presence grew aware of him, Carl turned to him and Oh!

The Presence was Carl. Chat preened in the background of his mind. They had done it. Techno could feel Carl, and by the way Carl shifted in his mind, it was mutual.

“Hey, Carl. How are you feeling.”

His mind felt Carl’s response. A soft brush of intrigue and warm sunlight.

“Chat, I’m still getting the hang of Carl speak. Can you translate?”

_ Carl is interested in finding out more about the new connection, but he is reassuring you that he is fine!  _

Carl grumbled, and Techno was startled when he could feel it in his head and see it in real life.

The feeling of excitement, running on all fours, and leaping filled the pig’s mind.

_ Oh! Techno! Carl wants to move around and see how it works! Try it! _

“Alright. Sure. We can try that. Just try to not go too far. Stay close enough so you can hear me shout.”

Carl nodded, then reared back and took off amongst the trees, weaving around until he could no longer be seen. Techno could still feel where he was though. A very faint hint told him where to turn. The pig closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Carl. The world expanded. Instead of the darkness behind his eyelids, he could see, smell, and hear a little of what Carl could. The faint hint turned into a fact. Techno knew where Carl was. He opened his eyes again and the feelings faded. Once again, it was only a hint of the horse’s location.

_ Try talking to him! Reach out! _

Techno strained his mind, but trying to reach Carl was like trying to hold onto mist. The hog shut his eyes again, and tried again. With the sturdy presence it was almost possible, but the pig was still just short. His voice couldn't reach Carl like this.

_ Try talking out loud? That helps us hear you most of the time. _

With his eyes still shut, Techno whispered.

“Hey Carl. Come back.”

He got the feeling of understanding, and then Carl rocketed back towards Techno, arriving within seconds. The two met and basked in their new discovery, cackling and whinnying with glee. His mind was reeling and a small headache was forming, but Techno couldn't care.

“Could you feel me, Carl? Did you know where I was?”

Feelings of joy and affirmation. Carl did. This was perfect. Though their bond was shaky and not strong at all, they could change that! They would practice until they could work seamlessly. The grey things wouldn't stand a chance. Blood would spill, but not Carl’s. And maybe if they were careful, none of Techno’s either.

The connection fizzled away, Chat murmuring apologies.

_ Sorry, sorry. We were getting tired ourselves. Hard after a while to connect you.  _

“No, no Chat. That is absolutely fine. We should practice more tomorrow for sure.”

He sat back against a tree with a harsh thud. Adrenaline was fading and his mind was exhausted from “speaking” to Carl through the connection, a sharp metal scent and hot wetness came from his nostrils, but he couldn't care. His exhausted thoughts were overwhelmed. He had lost his village family almost a day ago, and now he had started talking to his horse on their way to slaughter a whole base of the people that killed the people he loved.

Tear filled snorts of laughter left him, and soon he was writhing in both agony and mirth. God, what sort of fucked up thing was he. A pig with amnesia having a breakdown in a forest after talking to his horse with the help of the voices in his head and getting a bloody nose. His tears turned to laughter and back again. On and on until finally he had exhausted himself. 

He sat, slumped against a tree, and watched his hands. He thought of Carl and Chat and happy things, and his large pink hands didn’t twitch. He thought of crushed Laura and impaled Larry and the people responsible, and he saw his hands blacken, the nails extending, sharpening and curling. Deadly little points at the tips of his fingers. He remembered playing with Darry and Sherry and watched the black recede. He remembered their cold skin, the blood maring the wooden toy crown, and the black came back like high tide.

_ We are tired. _

“Yeah, Chat” he rasped, “We are.”

Techno laid back, the fire’s soft crackles soothing him. Carl's gentle breathes reassuring him. His own breathing slowed, and his blinks got longer and his heart rate calmed. Sleep was calling for him. He wanted to answer, but before he could he had to say something. Had to confirm something.

"Hey Chat? Carl?"

A soft animal grunt and a thousand hushed whispers were the response. 

"I love you guys."

An affectionate nuzzle to his cheek and many, many quiet 'we love you, too's was enough to make his tired mouth grin. He still had family. He could handle whatever came next. He could rest for a bit.

_ Good night Techno. Sleep well. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fricc. You guys just do not stop, do you! 
> 
> I know my little readers want blood and brimstone, and it will come eventually, but for now, get more progression! 
> 
> Your comments always make me smile! and I'm so happy you are all enjoying the story.
> 
> As always, have a wonderful day/night <3 and Blood for the Blood God!


	13. The Metallic Taste of Anticipation

_Long steps._

_Exploding colors._

_Desperation._

_The sound of death._

_The smell of bile and metal._

_He had to reach him. Why? He knew why. Anything for them. He ran faster. He knew his fate. He knew the ending. But he couldn't stop_

_Anything for them._

_Anything._

Techno startled awake. His breathing was too fast and the short fur around his eyes was crusted and filled with dried tear tracks. 

This dream.

He had had it before. Many times before. During his stay in the village, though, the dream - _all of them_ \- had gone away. He thought he was free. Maybe he had been. The village was his peace, and now it sat a day's ride away, razed to the ground. Empty.

A nudge. Carl. An uneaten apple dropped by his arm.

_Eat? Feel better, maybe?_

Techno grinned. Things weren't all bad. 

His back cracked as he stood up. His legs stretched until they shook. Once he had woken up sufficiently, Techno reached down and grabbed the fruit, cleaning it on his shirt before he bit down. It was sweet, juice dribbling lazily down his chin. It was almost like the hearts he ate. Messy liquid dripped down as he bit into the red thing. Almost like a heart, but not quite as good. It was too fruity and tender, but that was ok. Apples were good for pigs, right?

He kicked the ashes of the dead fire, scattering them. Next on the morning list was to clean Carl's saddle, and change his clothes. Instead of his light, long sleeve shirt, he wore the off white tank top that he used for farming, the slightly loose pants he wore for hunting mobs, and a soft green traveling coat. Tomorrow would start the bloodshed, but for now they would travel and plan.

Next on the list, and last to do before they could continue on their way, was grooming Carl. A brush was pulled out of the saddle bag, and soon the pig got to work. The long strokes and clean fur brought a sense of comfort to Techno. Making the dust go away, taking care of one of his own. Cleansing filth. He loved it. He finished, but he didn't want to be done. Even though Carl was brushed, it felt like he forgot something. What else could there be to do though?

_Flowers! Flowers! Always flowers!_

Ah, right. How could he forget. Every time Darry and Sherry saw Carl, they always tried their best to braid poppys into his mane and tail. Their small hands were clumsy and inexperienced, but they always had so much fun doing it. Techno had to get the mothers to teach him how to properly braid in flowers so he could fix up the sloppy hair, but it was worth it. There were always tons of the red flowers in the village, but Techno supposed he could make do with a few wild flowers scattered around. He was fighting for their lost innocence. Their unfulfilled lives.

A quick look around yielded a good amount of usable plant life. Techno came back, hands full with soft blue and purple blooms. His long pink fingers delicately wove the colorful petals into Carl's pale gold hair. It wasn't the same as the striking red the braids normally had, but it was still gorgeous. His tail was one long braid, with flowing hair let loose near the end. The horse's mane was a continuous line all the way down his neck, held close to the roots with all of the hair pulled together. All throughout the flowers were weaved in. Carl looked like a war horse sent from the heavens.

Carl pranced in circles around the pig, encouraged by an amused Chat. 

It was a nice thing to see.

After the soft grooming, Techno placed the saddle on his horse and swung himself up. They took off, leaving for the pillager base. 

The ride was long, but straightforward. There was no path, but the trees were spaced well enough that Carl could walk comfortably through. Oaks surrounded them for hours, and they passed endless little ponds, herds of sheep, cows, and pigs. At around noon they stopped for a quick wash and drink, Techno scrubbing his fur and mane with water, while Carl stood in the shallows of the pond to drink, the longer fur around his hooves swaying with the soft currents.

They were almost there. Techno could taste it. An hour or so more of walking passed, with all parties growing more concerned. They were supposed to have come across something by now. Were they lost? Techno reached to pull out the map from a saddle bag, before-

_Shhhhh! Shhhhh! Techno! Carl! Be still!_

Both pig and horse stopped dead, ears swiveling and flicking to hear any inconsistent noises.

There it was.

A snapping twig ahead of them. Around a large grouping of trees. Another twig broke. The crunching noise made Techno slide off of Carl as slow as possible, easing himself behind a nearby oak, while Carl laid down and stayed still. Techno's lungs froze and adrenaline made his legs itch, but still, he did not move. There from behind the trees, came three beings. Three beings with _grey skin_ . Three _Pillagers_.

_Gotcha, you filthy bastards. Blood. BLOOD._ **_BLOOD._ **

"No." Techno rasped, trying to keep as silent as possible. 

The trio of pillagers were talking lazily. Laughing and jeering together with exposed backs. It was so, _so_ tempting. Just one slice, just one tear, and three murders would be gone from the world. But they would be missed. Their absence would alert the rest of the pillager group. It would be infinitely more dangerous with the grey problems aware of them. They would wait. It would make the blood that much sweeter in the end.

Carl stood and bolted in the direction the trio came from, startling one of them. The other two seemed unbothered, and for the first time, Techno heard the voice of his prey.

"Chill, Crow. It was probably just a wild horse gettin' spooked. You know how they are around here. Lil’ bitches the lot of them."

“Yeah man, but this one was big, like, just under Ravager size big.”

The largest of the three whistled, and they continued to speak in lower tones, backs still to him and no closer to being aware of him.

Their voices were deep and stupid sounding, with a certain whining tone to it. Techno's claws dug into the soft earth. At least they were complacent. That would be their downfall. 

Their constant jabbering got on his nerves. Though it was hard to hear, the words he could make out had him frozen.

"We lost our favorite toy a while ago- capital found it and killed it from what I heard- yeah, maybe the witch can do something if we catch it- stick it on a ravager? You said it was close in size- we'll find it tomorrow. Bring it back to the main base."

They wanted to hunt something? Ravager size? A toy? Oh, Carl. They wanted to hunt Carl. Alright. He knew who he was saving for last. Their deaths would be his favorite. As dead men walking moved away, Chat spoke up in Techno's head.

_Tech? Techni? Technoattention? Carl wants to connect? Permission?_

He nodded his head, and immediately felt the shifting of another mind near his. Carl's faint thoughts tickled at the edge of his perception, and then he closed his eyes. Carl's mind became clear. His presence was brushing against his own like a rolling cloud. Techno held onto the horse's mind, and lost his own. He sunk down until his senses were Carl's. Their ears twitched, their lungs expanded together, and their eyes moved as one. The pig's body was still and unmoving, but none of that mattered. He was with Carl now.

The pounding of hooves and shifting of legs. Ears twisting towards the noise of people. Hiding amongst the trees, smelling wood and sweat. Looking out towards the plains. Green flashes and a tall tower. All of the inhabitants, all of the entry points, all of the scents. They knew it now. They saw it from the trees, and their prey was none the wiser.

Techno opened his eyes and grinned. It was a gruesome thing, with blood dripping from his nose, and his mouth pulled into such a vicious grin the skin around his tusks stretched thin. Techno ran his tounge over his teeth and snorted happily.

He saw what Carl saw, and Carl was a wonderful scout. 

There was no hiding from him now.

_Blood for the Blood God~_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAARG!! THIS TOOK SO LONG!!! >:((( 
> 
> sorry guys, work has been draining recently, and this chapter really wanted to fight me, but it's out!! I hope you enjoy! And I hope you all have a lovely day! Your support has been off the walls incredible! I read every comment, and I try to reply when I can, but I love every one I receive, so thank you! <3 Reader Pog!!
> 
> P.s. thanks Luferac for pointing out a missing sentence! <3 I fixed it because of your sharp eyes! Pog!


	14. The First of Many

The morning sun glowed softly, it's gentle rays just barely reaching above the horizon to warm all of the still sleepy inhabitants. A scout lazily got out of bed and trekked to his gear, slipping it on before exiting the base. Being a pillager wasn't half bad most days, but today was one of the harder days. Bull had early morning duty, and he was patrolling some of the woods around the main tower. Normally when he had to be up early he would just find a tree to slump against that was out of view, and nap for most of his shift, but a smaller transfer...Crow was it? Whoever it was, they had told him about a supposed 'massive horse' and had asked him to keep an eye out. Normally, Bull would just bullshit his way through it, but the pipsqueak had offered him a good word to the main council if he caught it. Whoever this newby was, he had balls. Bull just hoped his efforts would pay off.

He had made it to the edge of the forest, its large oaks blocking the sun until only small slivers slipped through the leaves. It was serene. Bull supposed there were upsides to the morning shift. He continued to walk, his boots crunching in the dirt and grass. All was quiet and still.

A rush of wind and a blur of brown and gold to his left had him stopping dead in his tracks. It was something massive. It was the horse. Bull grinned to himself and put his hands on his hips. Maybe he would get that transfer after all, if what that Crow person said was true. Now, all he had to do was catch the thing. He paused for a moment to think, staring off at the distance. He just had to find a way to capture the massive horse. Well, whatever. It was early in the morning and Bull had time. He could afford to daydream for just a bit.

* * *

Techno watched from the high branch of a tree. He was balanced perfectly on the wooden limb. He had read about how pillagers would scout out around their base, and that scouts had a horn with them to alert the rest of the tower if they found anything. He couldn't have that. It would ruin the surprise. 

He had just finished tying most of the saddle bags and spare clothes up so they would be out of the way, and what did he see but one of the grey skinned scouts, horn and all. Chats hums became silent the moment they saw the pillager, only one or two of the voices even daring to growl.

_ Distract this one, Carl. Techno sneak! _

Techno saw the pillager notice Carl as he ran past. Chat was smart. Now was his chance. Maybe his only chance. The pig looked down at his hands and saw darkened talons. Perfect.

Techno slid down, careful to not make any noises beyond what was unavoidable. He jumped down, his long legs fully bending to absorb the impact. He could hear his beating heart in the silence. It was deafening. He slowly made his way behind the still unaware being, shifting his weight carefully, swaying from hoof to hoof. It was only a few steps before the large pig loomed over his target.

His claw itched, and his eyes burned, but one voice from Chat stopped him.

_ Be sure you want this. There is no going back. Once their blood coats you, your path is decided. We could just go South. Explore maybe. _

The rest of Chat hissed and yelled at that one voice, but they snarled right back.

_ I want blood as much as we all do, but we must be sure. This is not our life. Not fully. _

All of Chat turned their attention to Techno, satisfied with the reasoning. He felt their eyes.

_ Well? TechnoChoose. We are with you through it all, whichever path you take. _

Techno took a deep, silent breath. His shoulders relaxed and his hands unclenched. He could walk away. The pillager was still none the wiser. 

He took another breath, and was calm.

He made up his mind. 

He made peace with his future. 

…

Both of Techno's hands shot out, and in less time than it took to blink, his left hand was engulfing the back of the pillager's head, and his right hand wrapped around their throat, claw tips resting just beyond its jugular. Before the scout could even register what was happening, Techno lifted him off the ground by the meat of his head, and yanked his right arm back, taking a good handful of the pillager's throat with it.

The pillager gurgled and thrashed, limbs jerking desperately and blood pumping out of his exposed throat in time with his heart beat. The grass was stained red, flowers were drooping under the weight of the life fluid, and bark was drenched with the metallic smell.

It was beautiful.

The body in the pig's hand went slack, finally giving into death's beckon. Techno dropped him without care, the still warm corpse hitting the ground like a bag of dirty laundry.

Techno looked down past the filth at his hooves. There was the horn that would alert the rest of the base. A much larger, feathered hoof slammed down on it. Carl was here.

"Hey Carl." Techno lazily hummed, not taking his eyes from the wonderful red and crushed horn shards. "What's up?"

Their connection opened wider, images of more pillagers, more fighting, more  _ red _ filled his mind. The smell of fear and innards replacing the horrific odor of burnt things. He got the message. 

"Sure thing Carl. We'll head right out." 

He hesitated. There, strapped to the bare saddle was the wooden crown. He gently grasped it, the red on his claws smearing across the toy before he brought it to his snout.

"Wish me luck guys. I love you and...I miss you." Came the soft whisper before he put the crown back in it's safe spot.

He swung himself into the saddle, and they started towards the tower. Techno fiddled with his blade, watching the purple shimmer merrily over the blue surface. He listened to Chat whoop and cheer. A rhythm was starting in their voices, like the beat of a war drum.

_ Blood For The Blood God  _

_ Blood For The Blood God  _

_ Blood For The Blood God  _

Soon, that was all that echoed through his mind. Carl's feet ran to the rhythm, faster, faster, faster, until they were at a full sprint. Chat was screaming it and so was Techno. They burst through the tree line, a bloodied pig riding a flower laced warhorse, with death in their eyes and one line on their lips.

**_Blood For The Blood God_ ** ****

Techno launched himself off of the saddle at a startled pillager, and the sound of a head hitting the floor before the body followed rang through the clearing.

Then. Chaos.

In the time it took most pillagers to load their crossbows or retrieve their axes, Techno had bisected another of their fellows, purple and red intermingling on his blade. Two stone axe wielders stood in front of him, both charging with similar warcries. The pig lashed out with his sword, cutting deep across the arms of one before he was forced to block. A second swing took out the eyes of the other axe holder. The third swing of the sword took his attacker's forehead clean off. As he prepared to deal with the first one, Carl's mind slammed into his. 

The sound of a crossbow being ready to fire and the feeling of being watched. A warning.

_ Behind! _

Techno whipped his head sideways, hearing his neck pop from the speed, and feeling a slicing pain in his jaw as an arrow cut too close for comfort. 

They would have to work on in battle communications later.

The pig spun on his hoof, slamming his sword through the head of the sneaky pillager before lunging back to finish off the last axe holder near him.

More and more fell to his sword. Endless crossbows broken, axes snapped, hearts stopped, throats slit. The grassy clearing ran red, puddles and pools growing, consuming the land, becoming hungrier with each additional death. 

Techno was having the time of his life. He was squealing with high pitched scratchy laughter, cutting into the grey forces with malicious glee. Even when he was slammed across the snout with a shield, even when he was sliced with an axe, even when he got an arrow to the thigh, he hadn't felt this alive in ages. His scars were burning and his nose was bleeding but he couldnt stop the smile that tore into his face. 

At one point, he had reached the last villager he wanted to kill at the moment. This pillager was smart, and a good fighter. He had made it to this point, but now Techno just wanted to play. The pig looked up, and saw one of Carl's hoofs resting on the back of a small, squirming pillager. The one they called Crow from yesterday. Yes, Crow would watch them play. After all, what good is a bloody dance if there is no audience?

Techno sauntered up lazily to the last standing fighter. His tail curled and flicked, its tuft of stiff hair brushing against the fabric of his pants occasionally. An amused huff left the hog's nose. This pillager had only a shield and an axe, and he thought he would win? No, Techno could spot his shaking legs and fearful eyes. He wanted to go down gloriously. He wanted to be a bloody, brave soldier, not the victim of a pig.

Too bad.

Techno circled the grey bastard, his sword dragging a line into the earth as he delicately stepped with perfect posture, one hoof in front of the other. Carl's mind projected the image of a smug feline. Techno responded with the memories of Carl prancing and preening the same way when he first got flowers in his hair.

The pillager didn't move much, only shifting to keep the pig in his line of sight. Techno would circle, but he refused to make the first move. The pillager swung at the pig, but one swift sword motion found the weapon across the grass. The dead man walking crouched suddenly and-!

Techno's vision exploded into tears and gritty pain. Next a slamming force hit his face, forcing his head to the side. Chat went wild, and it took a second to process before Techno understood what happened. 

That little grey coward had thrown dirt into his eyes and hit him with the shield. Oh, he was done. No more playing.

Red eyes snapped open, residual moisture leaking out as they locked onto the sprinting form of the retreating pillager. Techno gave chase, his long legs pounding into the dirt, sword forgotten. 

The pink beast slammed into the running man's back, tackling him to the ground. The man tried to scream, tried to fight back, but none of it worked. The pig manhandled the pillager, cutting and bruising and breaking until his prey was stuck on their back. Long, hoofed legs straddled the grey man's chest, black fist slamming into his face again and again and again. The grey skin turned black and purple and green, red smearing everywhere. Techno stopped, satisfied for the moment. Then, one last whisper left the man's battered body.

" _ Monster. _ "

Techno stilled. Monster? Him?

He reached down, hooking his index and middle claws into the man's mouth, his thumb gripping his chin, before yanking the pillager up by his lower jaw until they were snout to nose.

"Maybe I am, but how do you think I got this way?"

And with that, the pig placed his free hand on the grey man's forehead and  _ pushed _ , his other hand still hooked on his jaw. The sound of cracking bones and wet ripping flesh mixed with the final desperate cry.

Techno's shaky breaths slowly evened, becoming healthy, smooth inhales once more. His ears flicked and his tail swished lazily. Chat's booming war cries and hissing threats were quickly toned down to content cooing and merry congratulations, while Carl's mind stirred against his. The horse sent a mental picture of an ugly crying, whimpering mess of a pillager. Carl then sent a mental picture of the pillager being stepped on, the large hoof of the horse pressing down until the grey thing went limp. Techno glanced up, chuckling when he saw Carl standing next to a knocked out pillager. 

_ Good job Techno! Good job Carl! We did it! Pog! Interrogation time! Can't we just kill him? No, we need information! But it would be so easy! _

"Whoa Chat. We can still kill him later, but first we need information from him. If we don't know where a pillager base is, then it will take longer to find and kill them."

Some of Chat huffed, and some echoed a faint " _ I told you so :) _ " but there was no more arguing. The connection to Carl snapped shut a second later, making the hog look up at the horse.

Carl walked past him, flicking a bloody tail into his face, nipping suddenly at his red stained tank top.

_ Carl wants you to get cleaned up. You stink. Technochange. Technowash. _

The hog considered. It would be good to look his best. He was about to try to pry out information, he might as well make a good, intimidating second impression. But first, 

"Chat?"

_ Hmmm? _

"Do we have any rope in the saddle bags?"

_ Yes yes! In the tree!  _

"Carl?"

A huff from the equine.

"Can you watch over our little prisoner until I get back? I need some rope and a change of clothes."

The large horse bobbed his head, and Techno spun on his hoof yelling back a thanks before jogging over to the tall oak their things were hidden in. From it, he took his clothes bag, an empty book and quill, and some of the rope coiled at the bottom of another sack.

He returned to the still unconscious pillager, positioning his body so his right hand rested on his left shoulder, and his left hand was palm down on the middle of his back. Techno's knots and rope skills were sloppy, but he wasn't trying to make it comfortable or pretty next he tied the man so he was forced to stay in a kneeled position. Techno grabbed their bound prisoner, and dragged him into the pillager base, finding an empty broom closet to leave him in. He shut the door and slid a chair under the handle.

It wasn't like he was escaping the rope anytime soon, though.

Techno poured a bit of water on his face and hands from a canteen, rubbing some of the blood off of his fur. Next, all he had to do was change. He went down to Carl, opening the bag and digging through any outfits he had, lifting some items up for the horse to look at. With the help of a large beast of a horse and countless voices, he decided on what to wear to his little interrogation. His dirty tank top was replaced by a silky white long sleeve shirt, and his brown hunting trousers with smooth black pants. He wrapped a black strip of fabric around his waist as a belt, and lifted both the pendant and creeper lamp out from behind his shirt. They flashed proudly against his chest.

"Well Chat? Am I ready?" 

_ Not yet! You look good! Need the crown! Not enough blood! No! No blood! Crown! _

Techno chuckled, reaching for where the worn wooden crown rested, gently placing it on his head. Prince Techno was ready for his appearance. He walked towards the base, entering into it and finding a nice room, with a small desk and a pretty wooden chair and little drawers. The sharp sound of his hooves on the wood planks clacked along the hallway as he walked towards the closet, opening the door.

He was met with the sight of a very awake, very terrified pillager. Perfect.

He grabbed some of the rope wrapping around the man’s body, dragging him forcefully into the pretty little office and setting him in front of the little wood chair before sitting down himself. Techno remembered Terry’s lessons and kept his posture straight and neat, delicately crossing his legs and clasping his hands in his lap. He would wait for the man to speak. 

The little pillager just kept looking at him. He glanced at his sword, and at his tusks, but he paled considerably the moment he saw the little pendant gleaming on top of Techno’s shirt.

“You...are the head of a village?”

The small pest’s voice was teary and shaking, like he was beginning to understand something horrible.

“I suppose I am,” Techno rumbled, ”Although I wish I wasn't. It is quite hard to be the head of a village when all the villagers are  _ dead _ .”

The man paled further, his grey skin becoming near white. He connected the dots, it seemed. The next question had Techno sighing.

“Why am I still alive. Are you going to let me go? Do you want me to deliver a message?”

“No, no. I'm not planning on letting you leave. You are here because I need something from you. I want to know where all your other little bases are.”

“No. That is not an option. I won't tell you.” his jaw stuck out in defiance, but his shoulders were still slumped. False bravado, huh?

_ He has forgotten his place. Remind him. _

Techno's ears flicked lazily, his tail twitching with annoyance as he placed one hand on his sword, beginning to pull it out of its sheath, purple light suddenly glinting off of his tusks and mixing with the red of his eyes.

The man’s eyes widened almost comically as he began to squirm against the ropes that bound him. 

“Please! Please! Don’t kill me! I'm sorry! I'll help, I just don’t wanna die!”

Now the coward shows his true colors.

"Alright then. A deal. If you tell us everything, and I mean  _ everything _ that you know about your pillager people, I will consider sparing you. But remember, pigs can smell fear."

_ Can we? _

No, Techno thought, trying to project his thoughts to Chat, I don't think we can. I'm lying. 

The pillager trembled for a moment before he opened his mouth and let out a flood of information. Techno learned about the nearby outposts. About the raiding patterns. About how the main bases were in the South, and the lower you went the larger and more dangerous they got. About how they had been gaining power for years. About the deals their leaders made with witches. About ravagers. About their leaders; a council of magic users called vindicators. Eight lower vindicators and one leader. Every time his speech slowed, all Techno had to do was reach down towards his sword, and then the information would start again. Eventually though, the knowledge stopped, and the little prisoner could squeal no longer.

Techno sighed, stretched his back until it popped, and stood up, closing his now filled out book, and putting the chair back behind the desk gently.

"I've told you all you know, now hold up your end of the deal." The grey man said, still bound tightly.

Techno hummed, his snout twitching in thought before he came to a decision. 

"Ok."

"Oh thank you-"

"I'll consider leaving you alive. That was what I promised. Chat? What do you think?"

_ Blood For The Blood God! Death! Technokill! _

The pig hummed. 

"Alright. We've concluded our consideration."

A swift motion of his sword. 

A spray of blood.

A bodyless head hitting the floor.

"Blood for the Blood God"

…

_ Carl wants to know if we're done yet. He says to hurry up. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy!! Blood time!! Y'all are getting FED! Also, this took a whole ass long time, so I hope you enjoy! We are finally gaining traction into the story.
> 
> P.S. this takes some parts from smp's and videos, but it isnt based on them. What happens in any smps as I'm writing this have very little to no impact on this story :3 ty! And enjoy, my Raccoo babies


	15. Jinxed

The next pillager base was a shorter ride than before, being only a day or so from the last base. If Crow was to be believed, there would be less pillagers, but they did have a ravager. The large beast would be interesting to fight. He could probably kill it, but should he fight it first or save it for last? Maybe first to intimidate the pillagers? Their oh so powerful beast being brought down would certainly make a statement. A snort interrupted his thoughts.

Carl grew impatient, staring at the apple slice in the pig’s hand. That's right, they were supposed to be taking a short rest from traveling, not getting lost in thought. Techno apologized, feeding the bit of fruit to the large horse. A gust of wind made Techno's mane ripple like a field of grass. He wondered lazily, his thick nails dragging against the soft foliage on the ground. His previous brainstorm had been interrupted, and new ideas flooded into his head. Would the ravager be harder or easier than he thought?

_ Techno Strong! Techno Kill! Blood Blood! Be careful. Look out. Stay safe! Be wary! _

While Chat’s mixed support and caution made his mouth twitch, it wasn't enough to block out all his worries. The ravager was supposedly larger than Carl, and had thick grey skin, a scarily pillager-like face, and heavy, crushing, hooves. The hooves were what plagued his thoughts the most.

_ Laura’s torso crushed, her organs spilling out, eyes bulging past the edge of her sockets, tongue lolling like a bloated slug, blood pooling, a deep hoof print over her stomach. _

_ Enough. Calm yourself. _

His quickened breathing settled a little at Chat’s hum. Carl had stopped munching on his fruit, his large head pressed into Techno's chest. Soft whiskers and hair touched his hands while his mind was embraced by hundreds of voices he was a home to. His tusks anxiously shifted against his snout. His large hands stroked the fur behind Carl's ear. His poor, poor Laura. Those pathetic little grey skins didn't deserve her blood. They didn't deserve any villager blood.

"Chat?"

_ Hmmmm? _

"We were supposed to wait until tomorrow to attack, right?"

_ That was the plan. Yes! No, no! Sooner! Shush, it was the plan! _

"I don't wanna wait, though." His breath trembled "I wanna kill them now. I wanna kill the ravager. I want its blood now."

Chat went mostly quiet, a few voices agreeing and a few protesting, but eventually they seemed to agree on something.

_ We cannot stop you, we guess. While there are few pillagers, we have never fought a ravager before. Carl will not be involved in this raid. _

Carl huffed at this, but seemed to accept it, while Techno grinned. The base was a short ways away, under an hour's ride. Chat was going over different plans, and gently cooing to both Carl and Techno, making plan Bs for their Plan Bs. Techno’s ears flicked at some of the cautious ideas, and asked a lazy question.

“What’s gotcha worried, Chat? Carl’s staying back and I can’t die, right?”

_ You cannot die, correct, but that is not anything to be reassured about. _

A concerned and hesitant tone had entered Chat’s words. What was this?

“Chat? What’s wrong? Do I have a certain amount of lives, or something else? What haven't you told me.”

Chat shifted uncomfortably, obviously hesitating and trying to find a nice way to say what they knew.

"Chat?"

_ We...cannot hide you any longer. We cannot protect you from what happens after death. _

Techno stiffened and completely focused inwards, Carl even stopped, his large hoofs stilling and his ears twitching backwards.

_ We did not want to tell you. We forgot. No we didn't, we didn't want to tell you. But it is important. We thought you would not die. You were safe in your village, you did not ever die with Terry. You came close, and you raged with bloodlust, but you did not die. You have died twice, but not since you found our village.  _

That's right. He had died twice. Once when he first woke up, with a wooden sword shoved through his chest, and a second time from exhaustion and his own unpreparedness. Both times he had simply gone unconscious and woken up later, covered in blood and full. What was different now?

“What changed, Chat?”

_ You got...Stronger. Larger. More aware. Not of the physical world, but of where we reside. Where we speak to you. Your connection with us and with Carl has become wider, and closer. You navigate our bonds with more ease than ever, and while that has helped you flourish, it has also doomed you. _

Techno tensed further. He felt his hooves flex anxiously and his shoulders hike up.

_ We used to be able to hide you, like a mother covering her child, but now you have grown. We cannot protect you from what happens after your death. If you die now, you will feel it all. You will not have the mercy of unconsciousness, we cannot give you that. We are sorry. _

A deep breath from the pig brought little peace. His tail flicked back and forth. Chat’s soft murmurs had turned into nervous chitters and anxious whispers. They were waiting for his response.

“Well Chat, I guess I just will have to not die. I'm glad you told me now, though I wish I knew before.”

Chat let out a mixture of relieved and apologetic hums, going back to their usual side conversations and constant chattering.

Carl began moving again, slower than before, but on the path to the next base. Techno now joined in with Chat’s plan making, even opening the bond with Carl so the horse could contribute. Techno’s nose didn’t bleed. When they arrived just outside of where the base lay, Carl gently nuzzled his head, wishing him luck, and Chat’s speaking became faster, going over all of their little plans quickly. They were ready.

He walked forward, his red eyed darting and alert, while his sword rested on his hip, softly glowing that purple light. He moved along the trees, confident and strong, ready for everything, moving faster. Leaves strived his shoulders and flowers tickled his hooves. He walked into the clearing, and placed his black talons on his swords handle. He was ready.

An odd sound flicked through his ears.

Oh god. 

He wasn't expecting that.

A small villager sat, tied to a post, a snap ringing through the air. The villager was hurt, was being hurt, and a pillager holding a long braided whip was the cause. 

Techno froze. His back burned and itched sympathetically. His throat tightened harshly. Chat went silent. The pillager turned. A horn sounded.

They knew he was here, and he stood still, his mind clouding. He couldn't breathe, the scent of salt and copper filled his nose, pink bottles sloshed around his head. He couldn't move a muscle. The villager’s eyes pierced him. His long fingers twitched.

Something hit his back. Hard. He felt his spine shatter from the force of the impact as he was thrown across some of the clearing. He went numb, ragdolling along the ground, his back screaming at him. He came to a stop, staring up, laying spread eagle and limp. His head rolled to the left. The last thing Techno saw was the large hoofed foot of a ravager covering his face, pressing down.

It hurt. It hurt! It Hurt! The pressure on his head was too much and it hurt! His skull strained!

_ Ck-Chrunch! _

And then he was gone.

* * *

He knew where he was. While he couldn't feel or see or smell or taste or hear, he knew what was going on. He felt without nerves, and saw without eyes. He felt like he was a gentle breeze flowing through the air. More soft breezes joined his own, calm greetings and coos filled his mind. Oh.

Hello Chat.

_ Techno! Hello! You are here. _

I know Chat. I’m sorry. I think I'm dead.

_ You are. You are. You will have to wake up soon. _

He shifted. He didn't know what would happen. He was scared.

_ We will be with you. We will stay with you. We cannot hide you, but we will not leave. _

Where will I go, Chat?

_ Through it all. _

A hundred thousand minds wrapped as one around Techno, and he wanted to stay, but he couldn’t. His eyeless sight filled with gentle red orange flickers, and he reached forwards with his soul. 

_ Good luck. _

He left, and fell into black.

A black he saw with his eyes.

He had his body back?

He did. There was no light, but he was standing back in his body, the walls of the void too close and too far at the same time.

“Chat?”

He couldn't hear his own voice come back. There was no echo. He was alone. The silence unnerved him. He had never felt this quiet before. Chat and nature and his own voice had always been there, but this place was empty.

A soft, fleeting pressure on his wrist drew his attention. A quick, harsh squeeze.

He was left standing again, staring at where his wrist should be. It was too dark to see, though.

His eyes erupted into burning pain, feeling like they had liquid fire poured on them! He scrabbled at them, trying to wipe off whatever was there, and then the pain once again stopped.

After that, there were aching muscles and soft nicks now and then, nothing hurting too much, feeling like the little scraped village children would get from playing. That lasted for a while.

Was this the pain Chat spoke of? His eyes burning? It wasn't so bad.

The soft nicks and bruises halted. There was nothing for a while. Just the void, and a mounting sense of dread in his chest.

His stomach split open.

He felt like he was going to die! There was something hard in his abdomen, dragging down, scraping his soft innards! It moved too much, it hurt too much! His vision went white even though there was no light! Colors danced and he fell to his knees, clutching at the scar on his abdomen, even though he swore it was open and spilling his guts! The pain never stopped! The taste of melon and metal soaked his tongue, choking him! 

The pain didn't stop! It grew! It throbbed! It lasted! Even as the thing buried in his gut was removed it didn't leave!

His back burnt with stripes of pain. They joined the wound on his stomach, long screeches of agony leaving him. He couldn’t move again. The pain on his back flared and danced to a tune of misery. He lay, tired, unable to make another sound, slumped and tear soaked in the void.

A sharp pain in his neck brough all of the feeling to a halt.

He lay there, panting, unable to move even as a familiar splintering pain speared through his chest. Not even as hunger and exhaustion and nicks and cuts and pains appeared and flickered over his body. He just stilled. It hurt, but he was tired. He was done.

He took a breath and opened his eyes.

_ Hello Techno. You did well. We are so proud of you :) _

A small smile covered his blood crusted snout, and he could see the world around him through tired eyes. 

He was back.

He lived.

His Talons Gripped The Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Chapter 15! This took a long time bc of work and personal things, so thank you for being so patient! It really means a lot to me! <3 
> 
> Also! I now have a Discord Server for this fanfic! It's a little new at this point, so there may be a few things that are in progress, but please feel free to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/vTEseJB8ME
> 
> Have a wonderful day, and enjoy <3


	16. All Work and No Rest Makes A Very Tired Pig

Techno was hungry.

No, hungry wasn't the right word. 

Empty.

There was an odd hole in his soul. A pit that ached to be fixed.

It needed blood.

His red eyes opened wider. Another breath filled his lungs. His insides clenched.

He needed blood.

Dirt was sticking to his dark claws, his legs twitched, his nose flared. He smelled something _sweetcopperymetallicneeded_.

Blood.

His shoulders flexed, and he rolled over, resting on his elbows for a second. His spine snapped back together, his jaw clicking easily. Another push brought his shaking, sore body up to his knees, his sword held loosely in black, sharp fingers. Techno looked around, his neck aligning in a series of pops.

The pillagers around him were the ones that were frozen this time. They stood there, shocked and disbelieving. 

Techno cleared his throat, the sound mingling with the quiet sobs of the bound villager.

"Hullo." Oh geeze, his voice was _raspy_.

"You _Pig_...How? How did you live?" The pillager with the whip was the first to respond.

_His voice is stupid. Cut it out. Spread his blood. Take it for yourself._

"Oh, trust me" Techno started, "I didn't survive that ravager."

An amused snort left him as he got to his hooves.

"You just can't kill me in any way that matters."

His hunger had grown, so with that last word, the hog launched himself at the closest pillager, decapitating him with one swing as his shaky, tired body went alive and nimble with excitement. It was time to eat. The soft purple sheen of enchantments on his blade rippled with danger and power. Chat howled and hissed in his mind.

The drops of red had never tasted so sweet.

Something was behind him. A quick cut and the ravager fell, writhing in pain. Blinded. The other pillagers were pathetic. He didn't even spare one. It was over soon. 

He walked over to the bound villager, slicing the rope holding him with one, efficient stroke, before ignoring the live man. He needed blood.

He needed it now. 

He sauntered over to the barely living ravager and slammed his blade into it's head. He pulled out his sword and lazily swiped his tongue across it. The blood was good, but it was the blood of an animal. He made his way towards the most intact pillager body.

He knelt down over the corpse and ripped their chest open, drinking straight from their heart.

He filled the emptiness inside himself, ravenous at first, but soon found himself full, and blood smeared on his snout.

A shadow approached him, the figure standing close and cautious. Techno's red eyes flicked over.

It was the villager. A younger man, still shaking from the pain of his lashes. A small pendant hung from his neck. A village head, then. The tall, blood covered pig stood up from his meal, facing the smaller being.

One flick of his darkened talons brought Techno's own chain to the front. It glinted innocently against his dirtied shirt.

"Y-you are...a v-village head?" The smaller man asked.

A nod. It was technically true.

"You d-do not l-look like a..a villager."

"I was adopted."

"A-ah."

An awkward silence filled the air.

_He is still confused._

"Well Chat, I think he has a reason to be." Techno mumbled. The small villager looked at him oddly. Oh right, Chat was only in his head.

_We guess...maybe._

"Chat, he just got whipped, saw a seven foot tall pig charge in, get killed, get back up, kill the ones hurting him, and drink the blood of his enemies. Let's let him process."

_Hmmph. Fine. Technolame._

"How am _I_ the lame one?"

_E! E! E! E! E!_

"Shut UP, Chat!"

"Excuse m-me?" The shaky voice spoke up.

"Hmm?" Oh that's right! The villager was still here! Chat, what the hell? "What's up?"

"I, uh, I don't mean t-to interrupt, but I need to g-get b-back to my village." He was scared of Techno and in pain. Even if he didn't want it, Techno would help. He couldn't leave a villager in need. Not after the death of his own villagers.

"Sure thing. Chat?"

_What now, pig boy?_

"May you please call Carl over?"

_Will do!_

The villager seemed more than a little confused, but he kept it to himself. Good. Alright. Now he just had to wait for Carl. Chat suddenly flared up in his head.

_Hey Techno? We told Carl what happened and now he's upset. So uh...sorry?_

Techno couldn't even respond before the full fury of Carl's mind slammed into his. Chat had opened the connection. Traitors.

Carl's thoughts screeched at him, images of him bonking Techno on the head and the feeling of worry flooded over him, even as he could hear the heavy pounding of hooves approaching. 

Carl worried over the pig the moment he arrived, nickering anxiously and huffing whenever Techno moved away. Eventually, Chat murmured something to the distressed horse, and Carl paused, before he stomped a hoof and let out a whinny.

_Carl refuses to leave again._

"I wasn't the one to decide that in the first place, but ok."

_Hush._

They stood quietly for a second, Carl finally calming soon after. A soft panting sound made Techno’s ears twitch. The other village head was clutching his sides, bending over in pain. He had forgotten the other man had been hurt. How stupid of him.

“Hey uuuh, Mr…?”

“T-Tanner.” The man grit out, “My name i-is Tanner.”

“Tanner then. My name is Techno. You seem to be a little hurt, so I'm going to propose that you get on Carl here, and you guide us back to your village.” Techno stated, flicking his head towards the large horse. Carl huffed, but he quickly quieted after the pig sent thoughts of the pains he must be going through. Carl would allow someone else to ride him just this once.

The man's eyes were wide, darting back and forth nervously. He obviously didn't want to accept. He was so scared. He had been through so much. The poor man. Eventually though, the injured man tilted his head in affirmation.

Oh dear.

This was going to take a while.

Techno would reach out, trying to help Tanner up onto the oversized steed, but the hurt man simply flinched away every time the pig’s pink hands reached out. He was still scared. Techno couldn't help him up. Had he done something wrong? No, it couldn't have been him, right?

_Techno Pog :)_

“Thanks Chat.”

A hundred happy coos filled his head. Carl’s soft thoughts brushed against his own. The man was seated. They started off, the villager always looking back at him, nervous and untrusting. But he was safe. Techno had not hurt him in any way. There had been enough time to process what happened. Was it just the appearance of the pig? But Terry had accepted him, even blood stained and strange? What was different now?

Tanner would speak up when they came to a path or turn, but other than that, there was a strained quiet, as if he feared that a peep would put his own neck at risk. Techno watched as Tanner squirmed in discomfort and lingering pain, soft red dripping down his back. Five marks across the man's back. Techno’s back had so many countless marks that there were more divots and scarred lumps than clear flesh, but he still felt echoes of pain when he saw the fresh whip lines. Techno focused on Carl’s large feathered hooves for a moment. The memories faded a bit.

The closer they got to the village, the more squirmy the man got. Was he ashamed of the marks? Would others cringe from them? Would he get support?

“Tanner?”

“Yes, T-Techno?” The man had startled; his thin arms had goosebumps rising. 

“Are you ashamed of your whip marks?”

“Wh-What? N-No, I just don't want to s-scare the people of the v-village! W-Why would I be ashamed?”

Techno hummed, tilting his head to the side lazily. Alright, well, whatever. A lie or not, he could still help with that. Carl slowed at Techno’s thought’s, and the villager watched the pig with the eyes of a rabbit. 

Techno reached down and pulled his top off, revealing his brutalized torso. The pig handed the off white, large shirt to Tanner wordlessly. The skinny villager grasped it, pulled it over quickly and looked away from the pig. Embarrassment? Terror?

“T-thank you.”

“No problem, man.”

Carl sped up his pace, and they made it to the village within a half an hour, perfectly timed with the sun’s setting. The shadows were lengthening to the height of endermen when they arrived at a collection of quaint little houses. An older woman ran out once she saw them, her cries drawing the rest of the population out. 

There were so many people. Techno felt his ears pin back. His heartbeat picked up. It was so loud, and there were so many voices speaking at once, so many bodies brushing against him and jostling him. His mind blanked out for a moment as Chat curled around his brain, their familiar murmurs calming him.

When Techno focused back on the present, Tanner was standing in front of him, and his soft, stuttering voice rose.

“T-thank you for s-saving me from t-the pill-lagers. Y-your actions will n-not b-be forgotten.”

Oh. That tone of voice, that body language, that look in their eyes. He saw what they weren't saying. 

There would be no shelter.

He wasn't welcome in the village.

“Yeah, Tanner. No problem at all.” 

He spun on his hoof and began to walk away, Carl trailing after him. His scarred back faced the village.

Well, just because he wasn't liked by this village didn't mean anything in the long run.

He still had some pillagers to cull.

* * *

As it turns out, even without a schedule, Techno could easily fall into a rhythm. He traveled to other villages, and destroyed other bases. Each day was traveling or fighting or staying. It never stopped. A month passed? Two? Time didn't matter anymore. Only the blood between his talons and the feeling of his companions registered.

His next three deaths also proved that they only got more painful. One from an arrow through his eye, another from a sword through his stomach from a blue, gurgling undead that emerged from a river, and lastly, a witch’s potion. Each time he fell into that agony filled void, and each time he woke up, hungry for life. Chat stayed with him, supported him, and they all were a blessing. The feeling of getting splashed with liquid death, suffocating and freezing and burning all at the same time, wasn't something he was looking forward to reliving the next time he died.

His dreams became worse, his forgotten past mixing with all of the new horrors.

The nightmares eventually got so bad that Chat just kept Techno’s connection to Carl open when he slept.

Carl’s soft, steady thoughts helped. A little.

He had just woken up from a particularly bad dream.

_Reaching hands, horrid noises of pain, colorful explosions, the screams of family, the loss of himself for another. Sacrifice, willing and terrifying. Knowledge of the end that never came._

_Techno?_

Right. It was just a dream. Just a dream.

_Fresh air pog! Maybe take a breath. Focus on us! Think of Carl's thoughts! Out, out, out!_

His sleepy form got up and off of the hay he was resting on, Carl’s body heat fading as he shuffled out of the barn he was staying in. The lazy crunching of his hooves mingled with Chat’s near silent whispers, and his red eyes flicked up to look at where the sun would rise. Even though it was becoming brighter, it was still early enough that the ball of light was nowhere to be seen. Just before dawn.

He sat on a stripped log, watching as the sun got closer to its big reveal. The air was crisp and calm, only a few scattered clouds and puffs of smoke from chimneys. This village was nicer to him than most, but over time he found himself reluctant to stay near them, let alone in one of their beds. Each time he saw a child, a cleric, a librarian, a farmer, or any other, all he got was heartbreak. No matter what he tried, he couldn't stop comparing those villagers to those he lost. Each new town was just a reminder. And there were so many.

His family was gone.

He had failed them.

And he would never get them back.

So he slept in a barn, and sat in the silence of the morning. They would leave soon, he thought. Chat hummed lazily, not caring about their departure. Carl grazed nearby, flicking his unbraided tail, his long golden hair shimmering under the first rays that peeked over the trees.

Techno’s tail twisted lazily in the cool breeze, until it met resistance. Had he gotten it stuck on a branch?

_Uh...Techno?_

He ignored Chat yanking his tail and twisting it harder, ok, what in the-?

_Technobehind! Technoblind! Look look!_

Chat’s screech was accompanied by an image from Carl. A villager was crouched behind him, his tail in their hands.

The pig startled, standing swiftly, twisting on his long, bent legs, before slamming forward into the figure, pinning them with long blackened nails to their throat. Techno's breath came out in heavy huffs, and his tusks were bared and glinting in the morning light.

The figure was a bright and happy villager, slim with jewelry covering them and a green shirt that was only half buttoned tucked into a pair of shorts. They seemed unfazed by the giant that had them on the ground.

“Hiya Mr. Piggy! Are you in need of employment?” Came their high, androgynous voice.

..........

His mind short circuited, and he could only think to say one thing.

“...Hah?”

_What in the world? Who? Strange stranger? Piggy? Are we in need of employment?_

He must have let the odd figure go in his confusion, because the next thing he knew, the villager was sitting criss-cross in front of him, thrusting their hand out as if to shake on something.

“I’m sorry, I must have surprised you! My name is Jester, and my business partner Rocco and I would like to hire you as protection!”

_We are confused. Kill? Shake? Pass out? Stay still so they think we aren't here? No, they are a villager, not a frog! Well, it's worth a try! Uuuh, Techno, you have not spoken for a while. They have gotten closer. Techno?_

A new, raspy voice spoke up from behind the two, booming and deep.

“Jester! What have I told you about sneaking up on potential help?”

“To not to. Sorry, Rocco.”

_…_

_Techno?_

_Hello?_

_Are you there?_

_Uuuh. Carl? Help please? Techno isn't stopped working!_

“Mr. Piggy? Are you ok? You haven't moved in a while?”

He felt a screech build up faster than he could stop it.

“... **Haaah?** ”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an easier chapter to write, and as much as I try to avoid it, this does feel like 1/2 filler. 
> 
> Even with that, I hope you enjoy! We are getting more characters, and more fun shenanigan's! Feel free to comment what ever you'd like, and if you want to, there is a link to the fic's discord of chapter 15! Have a wonderful day/night! <3


	17. This Little Piggy Went to Market

It had taken quite a few minutes for Techno to finally calm down after the initial meeting with the two new figures. Techno eventually relaxed enough to sit around a fire in silence with the two, mostly because of Chat's yelling.

_ Let's hear them out! Interest! Interest! What do they say? Listen! Technolisten! Speak up! Ask! _

"I'm trying, Chat, but your yelling is  _ distracting _ ." The pig tried to hiss discreetly. He saw the odd little villager tilt their head. They...He...She? Whatever. They had heard him. Shoot.

"Mr. Piggy? Who's Chat?"

Oh Dear. How was he going to explain that he had thousands of voices in his hear that he talked to?

_ Maybe explain it nicely? Tell them slowly? Ask a leading question? Ignore them? _

"I hear thousands of voices in my head and I named them Chat."

…

_ Or you could do that. _

The sound of the older man, Rocco, doing a spit take startled Carl, while the younger...person, Jester finally seemed to be quiet. Both stared at him like he had grown a second head.

They kept staring. It was starting to make Techno squirm. He hated this. They weren't saying anything. He felt his heart race and his legs twitch with the need to hide. His eyes swiveled around, looking for an escape from this sleepy village. Chat got louder in his head.

_ Back! Back! Carl help! Technofine. Make them look away! Bad! Blood! Blood! Technookay? Breath. _

Carl's large body planted itself between the groups, his hooves stomping in displeasure, his teeth bared at the duo. They quickly snapped out of whatever daze they were in.

“Sorry man, wasn't exactly expecting that response.” Rocco said, his low voice scraping against his own throat.

"It's...fine."

More awkward silence. Then.

"Hey man, I just realized that we don't even know your name." 

"It's, aahhh, Techno. Just...Techno."

Rocco sat, processing the information, while Jester seemed to be testing out the name, repeatedly mouthing ' _ Techno _ ' to...themself? He really had to figure that out.

"Well, this is getting too awkward. I suggest that we all do formal introductions, starting with myself." The tough looking villager stood up 

"My name is Rocco, and I am a traveling villager. I trade and collect my goods from all around the world. I have things as simply as wheat seeds, and as exotic as the tear of a Ghast. Whatever you need, I either have it, or I can get it. For a price of course." And at that he bowed with a flourish, sitting down back on his log.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I go next!?" An excitable Jester practically bounced off of their log.

"My name is Jester! I'm a Nitwit, which means that I didn't adopt a normal job! I really like arts and crafting things though! I make jewelry and fancy clothes and all sorts of pretty things while I travel with Rocco! I use they them pronouns, and I have a fox that I love with all of my heart, and his name is Apples, and Rocco has two llamas named Bastard and Bullseye! They can spit on you!" Jester seemed finished at that, and they sat down with a  _ thump _ , their legs swinging merrily.

Techno swallowed thickly, and his ears pinned slightly. It was his turn.

_ Techno support!! <3<3 :) _

A soft whisper of "Thanks Chat." 

A deep breath. His lungs filled until they ached. It felt good.

"My name is Techno. I am a 7ft tall pig. I don't remember anything beyond...under two years? Yeah, under two years ago. I woke up in a forest with some scars and a sword, and that's it. Right after I woke up, I met a cool guy, talked to chat, started to head south, got Carl with me, and then I joined a village. I was...adopted, I guess, by the head villager of the Northern Potato Village. I helped hunt, but my main profession was farming."

The two villagers were listening. It made Techno squirm. One full, black nail scratched along the scar circling his throat. 

"Uuuuuh, I stayed there for a few months, but one day I came back just after a raid. They were gone, as you can guess. Afterwards, I guess I’m technically the head villager. Um, then I just started...killing pillagers. I’ve destroyed...a lot. A lot of bases, that is. Just the pillager bases. I just kind of… drift I guess. I'm really just trying to kill as many bases as I can-"

"Before you die, right? Is this like, to the death?" Jester interrupted. Techno's nose scrunched at that.

"Death is...complicated for me."

Rocco seemed to have moved on past shock, and now had a face full of apathetic acceptance. 

"It's complicated. How does one make death complicated?"

"Well, I do die, so that bit is the same. It's after I die that it gets complicated. I don't exactly...stay dead."

"Mhm. And how did you figure this out?"

Techno huffed softly, the memories rising up to the surface like a bubble.

"When I woke up with no memories, the first thing that happened to me is I got stabbed through the heart with a wooden sword."

The bubble popped. Phantom itching and pain pricked over the skin of his chest. He hunched his shoulders. 

Jester noticed, tilting their head and opening their mouth.

"So we could kill you and you'd come back? No pain or anything?"

Chat howled in Techno's head, ripping through all his thoughts the moment the words 'we could kill you' entered the air. Their voices rose like a great wave, filling any space in his heart with wary mistrust. Carl's own rumbling thoughts rolled in like a storm. He felt his tusk tips touch his top teeth.

"Hey! Cut it out!" 

An older man's tone. Rocco.

Techno blinked, and he was back.

He found himself straddling the willowy villager, one sharp black hand holding their face into the dirt, while the other was preparing to spear them through with his diamond blade. Techno halted and separated his mind from Chat. 

He got off of Rocco's travel partner and backed away, tense, ready, and waiting for one reason to take off on Carl and never look back.

Jester didn't seem to give him one. They just got up and dusted themselves off before turning to the on edge pig, giggling to themselves.

"Sorry! That was on me. Curiosity kills the cat and all that. We good?"

Chats hissing said no, but Techno decided to take a chance. After all, what was the worst thing that could happen?

_ The seventh death. An increase in the pain you feel coming back. Betrayal. _

Shut up, Chat.

"Sure. We're good. Chat just wants me to let you know that we can very easily kill you."

Chat screeched at that, agreeing with his statement, but also wary of this 'Jester'. Techno could feel Carl's judgement in the back of his mind. He sent back the image of rolling eyes. He didn't care. Jester just nodded their head and made a noise of agreement. 

"Am I the only one here who is even remotely sane?" 

Oh, right. Rocco was here. He sounded...unamused. The older man continued. 

"Whatever. Introductions were supposed to make things less confusing, but whatever. Now that we know each other, how about you hear out the deal?"

Techno sat back down, watching his hands for a moment, before nodding. Even if he didn't want to hear what they wanted to say, which he did, Chat's curiosity was almost deafening at this point. Even Carl’s mind was focused on the older man.

"Alright, good. I'm gonna be honest here, Techno. Our plan was to hire you to protect us as we went around our trade routes. We never planned on having to pay you, because every other schmuck we've hired has been a cocky, sonuva bitch who knew a few sword tricks. They never really last long out there, y'know. But anyway, now we know that you can't really die, and you are alright with a sword, or you are lying. If you aren't, we'll be happy to supply you with food and shelter as we travel. Now that the basics are out of the way, what payment would you want? Emeralds, diamonds, gold, iron? Name your price."

Chat's murmurs mixed with Techno's own thoughts. What did he want? It was pretty obvious. 

"On your trade routes, do you pass a lot of pillager bases? And do you know where more bases are?"

"Yes to both of those."

"Then it's quite simple. I want to be paid in blood. I want us to stop our travels when we approach a pillager base just long enough for me to kill them all. If we can do that, then you have a deal."

Rocco considered, his burly, tanned arms crossing over his barrel chest, before he relented.

“That's reasonable. As long as you keep us safe and we don't have to participate in your pillager culling, then I don't see why not.” The travelling trader extended his hand, chipped nails and calluses exposed. “Shake on it?” 

The pig hummed, his ear flicking. His own large pink hand met Rocco’s, and with one firm shake it was settled. Chat’s humming was cautious but excited, and Carl watched them both, images of large hooves crushing the two villagers swirled in Techno’s mind. He supposed it was meant to reassure him. 

“Thanks, Carl.”

A snort was his only reply.

Jester was standing, and started skipping towards the village Bed and Breakfast, yelling for an "Apples". In response, a squealing, squeaking streak or orange shot into their arms. A fox. A small, wriggling, happy fox.

_ Cute! Do not let our guard down! But cute! No! Danger! A fox? Yes! Llamas? There are two. Llamas? _

Oh. There were two white llamas trailing after the aforementioned Apples. One of them looked bored, the other looked pissed. Wonderful.

"So," Techno drawled, turning to Rocco, "Where to first?"

The older man grinned, blunt white teeth fully bared.

"Well, there is a mining village a bit west from here. It's out of the way of our usual route, but it's been a while since we've checked up on them. Besides, there's a nice big pillager base along the way there. Maybe you could give us a little show."

Techno felt his lips pull up in an amused smile. Maybe traveling with Rocco wouldn't be so bad. Maybe. There was still time for it to go sour.

"Well then," The pig hummed, "In that case, when do we leave?"

And all that echoed through the air after that was Rocco's laughter, Jester and Apple playing, Carl shuffling about, and Techno preparing his gear.

He had new traveling companions.

He would do better.

He had to.

_ The smell of pillager innards and beheaded creepers. Cutting through the bow of a skeleton. Slicing off a spider's limbs. Death. Death. Blood. Blood. Safe. Safe. _

_ Techno Support _

_ Blood for the Blood God _

Black talons tapped against a blue blade, purple twining around them. A sharp grin that would never mean peace. 

That's right, Chat.

"Blood for the Blood God."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Fist off, you are all amazing, wonderful people! You have all shown me and my work so much support and patience, and I love you all for it!
> 
> And with that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. It's a bit shorter than others, and it's a transition chap, but I still hope you like it! Have an incredible day/night.
> 
> And remember, the link to the discord is at the end of Chapter 15! 💓


	18. A Little Walk and Talk

Techno absentmindedly played with a spider eye, twisting the red orb around his fingers and squishing it with his blunt nails. Things were going pretty well for a first day. They had only seen one hostile creature so far, and even then it was a spider pacified by the sunlight. That didn't stop Techno from killing it, but it did make it less messy. One slice and the monster's life ended, the sight of blood making Chat hum in appreciation. It had also given Techno something to play with, fiddling with the string and eye he received. It was nice.

Carl's long steady strides soothed him further, the rhythmic  _ thump thump thump _ of large feathered hooves mingling with Chat's constant mumbling, and the endless stream of words leaving Jester's mouth. First they were talking to Rocco, then they spoke to Apples, then they were rattling on to the llamas, and back at Rocco again. The older man seemed used to it, but the sheer amount of speech had Techno focusing on Carl and Chat instead. A low, gravelly voice calling his name snapped the pig out of his zoning.

“Geez Techno, if you play with that eye anymore we’ll have to pay somebody to take it instead of selling it. Careful with the merchandise.”

The pig cocked his head. Merchandise? The eye of a spider?

"Yeah, of course. Don't tell me you didn't plan on selling it?"

Techno grew more confused.

"Why would you sell it? It's just an eye?"

"Wh- just an eye? Did your village not have a cleric? Did you not learn anything?"

"Heh? No, we did have a cleric! She taught me how to make potions and wrap wounds!"

"Well then, what potions do you know? Because the spider eye is very valuable in brewing so I don't know how you missed it."

"Well, she taught me leaping, swiftness, strength, when we had the materials. Uuh, I know regent potions too. Aaaand, that's about it."

Rocco and Jester were quiet for a moment, considering his words. Jester perked up, asking another question. 

"Wait! You were in a small potato village! How could you know how to make a regeneration potion, but you couldn't make the much cheaper healing potion? What's up with that? Like, you said yo-"

Their words were drowned out swiftly by the screaming in his head. It wasn't Chat though. It was his own voice. His legs buckled and went wobbly, his lips went numb, his mouth dried with a salty aftertaste creeping up his throat. His lungs inflated, but it felt like he had no air. His hands shook and trembled. His eyes teared up.

He was scared.

"I-I D-Dont...I can't-t-t." This was going nowhere. He clenched his eyes and let Chat and Carl surround his mind and soothe his back until the urge to wail and scream died down to a soft whimper. 

He clenched his hands into quivering fists, and focused on Carl's head resting on his shoulder, his soft mane running down the pig's chest. It tickled.

"No healing potions. I refuse to use he..hea...those."

When Techno opened his eyes, Jester seemed to have their hand in the air, caught between comforting him, and being scared to touch him. Rocco had stopped walking, simply gripping the Llama leads and staring at him. He looked like he understood. He looked like he didn't want to.

They stood for a moment before Rocco shook his head and held out his hand, gesturing for the red eye the pig held. Techno dropped it into the hand, making sure there was no contact.

"Come on, let's keep walking. We still have a ways to go." The older man started walking again, leading the two beasts of burden behind him, "So, this spider eye would sell for a very low price. Because you've been playing with it, it has a bunch of your hand on it, and not all the fluid it was once coated in. It is too dry by itself right now, so the next thing we would do it ferment it and or use it in potions, and then sell those."

Techno walked alongside the man with long, wary strides, but the explanation and talking was making his heart rate lower to a tolerable level. Carl walked behind Techno, but in position to move forward and block Techno from the two. Everything was alright. 

_ Good? No blood? Not theirs? Not yet? _

"No Chat. Not yet."

Techno tuned back in just as Rocco was explaining how to ferment the eye, and how the fermentation affects the eyes usage. Slowly the pig eased into the conversation, listening with perked ears as the burly man pulled out different colored bottles and explained how much each potion would go for, their uses, where they sold best, and even how to tell if they were high quality. Chat's mumbles were softer that usual, and Carl's mind was focused, and it was obvious they were listening as well. Somewhere in between invisibility and poison Jester joined in the conversation, talking about where to find the highest quality gold. At first it was for potion ingredients, but soon it changed to where to find the best metals and gems in general. 

The transition was slow and seamless, but Techno still noticed. He tilted his head to the side, dusk sunlight glinting against his eyes.

"You really like metals and things, don't you."

Jester perked up, their sing-song voice ringing out with a happy chirp. "Yup! I do!"

They skipped over to the llama named Bastard, reached into one of the bags and pulled out a long, thick gold collar. it had leather padding in between and behind the gold segments, with small diamonds circling around the edges. It was made for a neck a little thinner than Techno's. It was heavy and gaudy and gorgeous. 

He was hesitant to even touch it.

"It's ok!" The willowy figure giggled "I made it to be worn, so a little handling won't break it!"

Chats attention turned from the gold choker, to focusing on Jester's statement.

_ They made it? Crafting? _

"You made it?" Techno hummed.

"Yeah! I love crafting pretty things! Jewelry, clothing, little bits and bobbles and carvings! That's my passion, really." The lanky villager skipped along happily, their fox winding around their legs with glee.

The pig looked back down, softly moving his nails against the shiny surface. It really was lovely, but after a few minutes of inspecting it he figured he would have to give it back.

He lifted his hand in Jester's direction, the thick collar dangling from his fingers, and Jester snatched it back with a little crooked grin.

"Welp, at least we can rule out you being a piglin. You would have never given back that gold if you were one of them."

A piglin? He didn't remember what those were. Maybe they were a pig thing?

Jester's smile was replaced by a look of curiosity. 

"If you aren't a piglin, what are you?"

Techno's ears twitched as Chat’s humming turned into a lazy warning of  _ movement. Technoright. _

Techno's head didn't move and his right hand shot out, newly formed darkened talons slamming into the skull of a skeleton, before he crushed it with one flex of his fingers. The squealching and crunching noise it made was lovely. He used his other hand to bring out his creeper lantern, flicking it on. The monsters would be more likely to target him if he had a light on.

"I'm not sure. I don't exactly remember much." He lifted his hand up to lap the residual fluids off his fingers, “At this point I think i'm just some sort of pig that is...tall. I guess.”

Jester's eyes were wide and focused on his hand. 

“You just killed that skeleton with one hand.”

“Eyup.”

“You didn't even look at it.”

“Eyup.” Where were they gonna go with this?

“How...how did you know it was there?”

“Hmm? Chat told me.”

“Chat? You mean the imaginary voices you hear?”

His nose twitched irritably. His tail swished stiffly. He hadn't said anything about Chat being imaginary.

“They are real.”

"Ok. Cool! Ummm…. Cool. I can't argue with that I guess."

Jester was nervously giggling. Their hands were slightly raised. Why….oh.

_ Technospooky! Technointimidate! Techno supports us! Yes yes pog! _

The pig huffed softly and his ears drooped softly. He didn't mean to frighten the little villager.

"Sorry Jester. Didn't mean ta scare you."

"Oh, you're fine! It's just, generally voices aren't real, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now."

That would do for now. Chat was satisfied. 

_ Tell them Tell them Tell them! _

"Tell them what, Chat?"

_ Thank you! Happy! Like! Thank you! Nice gold thing! Pretty! _

"Oh" Techno turned to the slim villager, "Chat wanted to say thank you, and your jewelry is pretty."

"Oh, um. Thank you Chat. That was very...nice of you?"

_ They are welcome! Jester is kinda pog! No! No trust! But we like them! False! They will betray us! Jester! Is! Pog! _

Techno chuckled. Chat never changed, did they. A low drawl interrupted any other potential thoughts.

"Well, if you two are done with tea time, we've reached the resting spot. I wouldn't want to  _ trouble _ you two, but if I may ask that you help me set up camp, that would be  _ very _ much appreciated."

Jester didn't seem put off by this, so Techno let the sass roll off his back. They were at the camp area anyways. He helped around the little set up, placing heavy items around and hammering stakes into the ground, and collecting some dried sticks for a little campfire. Occasionally an undead would rush the tall pig, but they were swiftly taken care of. Carl even flattened one spider that came to the ground.

His two new travel mates ate something quickly, wished him a good night, and crawled into their cloth shelter.

After a bit, when the glow of the small fire dimmed to glowing embers and the two villagers were resting peacefully, Techno turned off his creeper lantern and sat on a small log, the soft purple glow from his sword reflecting off of his tusks, and making his eyes shimmer. Techno listened to Chats usual whispers and mumbles, the occasional giggle making him grin. Carl's mind slowed for the night, and soon the pigs eyes shut and he rested.

Every once in a while, a monster would try and sneak up. They could never hide from Chat, though, and it always ended in a blur of purple light, and the thump of a new corpse. Techno even got a midnight snack from a particularly juicy zombie. Chat appreciated the meal.

At around 6 hours till dawn, Carl woke up. He was rested, and his large presence comforted the pig. The beast of a horse gently nuzzled his rider, and sent a few thoughts and images. The horse would take the second watch. After being assured that Chat and Carl would wake him up if they needed him, Techno relented, slumped and fell asleep.

Techno didn't stir until the sun's rays ran their little fingers along his mane. His eyes opened to a safe campsite and two happy beings in his head. 

It was 30 minutes later when the two smaller villagers finally dragged themselves out of their tent.

If Jester or Rocco noticed that some of the freshly killed mobs had deep hoof prints instead of a long cut, then they never mentioned it.

Carl could certainly hold his own, especially against a few stray monsters. 

_ Blood for The Blood Horse! _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffffttzugztuutzttuxi
> 
> I'm so sorry guys, this took way longer to write than I thought it would ;w;
> 
> Still, New Friends Pog!! Reading your comments and theories always makes me smile- even at work! 
> 
> Thank you for being the best Chat I could ask for, and enjoy the new Chapter ♡♡♡


	19. Give It Another Go, Piggy

The morning was cool, the air was crisp, and the scent of baking potatoes and campfire smoke filled Techno's nose. It was a good morning. The potatoes tasted a little like home. He missed his village. He missed being a farmer. He missed the times when he didn't have nightmares.

_ A black soft something shimmering with all of the colors of the void. Beautiful, home, his. And then he was taken away. He was taken from what lived him. He howled with grief. He did it to himself, but he had to. He regretted nothing. The outcome still burned. _

Techno blinked lazily. In his hands, a steaming cup of something warm was heating up his palms. The camp had been taken down, and they were having a quick rest before setting off. Jester was somehow still energetic in the morning, while Rocco stayed quiet with Techno, the two of them content to soak up any early piece they could get. 

It was soothing. Even Chat was calm, their conversations were mumbled and cooed, and there was no shouting or fighting amongst them.

It was good.

Until Rocco broke the silence.

"Hey Techno. We're gonna pass by the pillager base today. You still up to takin' care of 'em?"

The odd dream was flushed from his mind, and suddenly, both Techno and Chat were focused on the older man's words. He promised blood. Good blood at that. Monster blood was enough to feed him, but there was something about pillager blood that made ripping them open that much sweeter.

"Yeah. I'm good with that."

The emerald pendant resting above his heart felt cool. His duty as the head of a slaughtered village extended beyond their desecrated homes and windswept ashes. The rustling of the poppies sang a song, not of vengeance, but of prevention. Techno was a farmer, and like any farmer, he knew how to get rid of a harmful weed.

Destroy the roots. 

He chugged what was left in his cup, and stood, cracking his back lazily before grabbing his blade and sliding it into his worn leather sheath. He flexed his hooves in the dirt before heading over to saddle Carl and braid his mane and tail.

Jester watched excitedly, asking more questions than Techno could answer.

"Why doesn't your horse have any reins?"

"Carl doesn't need reins."

"Why not?"

"He knows where to go."

"How?"

"He's kinda like Chat...I guess? He can be in my head too."

"Oh...what are you doing with his hair?"

"Braiding it."

"What are the braids called?"

"We just call them war braids. Its habit from the first pillager base we slaughtered."

"Cool! Can I help?"

"Well, do you know how to braid hair?"

"Not like that."

"Come over here. I'll teach ya."

And so, Carl got extra pampering from his usual pig owner, and an over excited jewelry maker. Once the large horse was ready, Techno tended to his own outfit, putting leather supports over his hooves, strapping his sheath around his waist, and placing braces on his forearms. Jester watched with interest, looking like they wanted to say something. They didn't. 

Techno slung himself onto Carl, tapped his sword's handle, and took off towards where Rocco said the pillagers were. Carl stayed at a slow, steady pace, letting Jester and Rocco keep up. It would be an hour or so, but they would reach the base. Jester decided that singing 99 bottles of strength on the wall would be a great idea. Techno tuned them out.

He could already taste the copper.

The journey blurred into anticipation and singing muscles. His tusks brushed against his snout, and his hands would shift between his normal working hands and the blackened talons.

They arrived in about two hours. The scene was no different than usual, a bunch of unaware grey skinned dead men. His hands stopped changing from black to pink, and stayed in their sharpened forms. Techno heard Jester and Rocco drink something from behind him, but he was quickly focusing only on his targets.

His hooves dug into the ground, and he entered into his familiar crimson dance. Long leaping strides launched him in between swift kills. The first was beheaded, the second was bisected, and the rest were a blur. He remembered his tusks digging into the neck of one, and a few of Carl’s thoughts showed deep dents in discarded bodies. Red soaked in between his teeth and pink-grey spattered on skin and fabric. He snarled in satisfaction when all Chat could feel left was one ravager. It tried to sneak up on him, and Techno let it think it won. He felt it close in behind him, but he didn't move. The beast's tunnel vision would be it's downfall, as he sensed Carl's back legs lash out at the grey thing's head.

The sickening snap of the ravager's neck made his smile curl.

All of the pillagers were gone, and now all he had to do was reap the rewards. The pig reached into the eye socket of one pillager, tearing out the glassy orb. He gripped the optic nerve tightly before biting near his fingers and pulling the rest of the eye through his teeth. His mouth filled with a mix of gooey fluid and taught flesh and a little crunch. Next on the list was draining a heart, which he did easily. Pillager ribcage weren't very hard to tear open, but he supposed that might just be him.

After Techno was done feasting, he made his way back to his two, slightly see through companions. It was this moment where he realized just how much his blood soaked form towered over them.

_ Tall Techno! Technotall! Big boy Big Boy! _

The hog smiled lazily at the two shorted beings, before asking:

"So, how did I do?"

Rocco looked at the carnage in front of him with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh. You're much more skilled than anybody else we've had, but maybe warn us when you are about ta eat. It ain't exactly the most pleasant of sights."

Techno nodded, glancing over to Jester, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"You alright?"

Jester scrunched up their face before answering. 

"I'd give you a 7 out of 10. You were ok at killing them all, but you were kinda...too bland? You had no real flair, I guess."

Chat froze all conversations, the pleasant hum of  _ blood for the blood god  _ fizzling into disbelief filled silence. Then, Chat exploded.

_ 7/10??? LOW _

_ NO FLAIR?? EXCUSE ME? _

_ Technokill Technokill Technokill! _

_ >>>>:0 _

Techno's tail flicked irritably at the loud voices, keeping his eyes on the lanky nitwit.

"Explain why I lack flair, please." 

"Well," Jester started, "You can kill them, that's for sure, but you really just moved one to another and killed them. No fancy sword tricks, no super fluid transitions, none of that. If you are just trying to kill them, then that works, but eventually ittl get old." They shrugged lazily.

"Its your choice, but I think there is room for improvement. Try doing sword twirls or something?"

Some of Chat was grouching about how they were pretty enough already, but a large chunk of Chat was considering.

_ Sword twirls pretty? Intimidating? Pog. Try it? Try! Techno try! Be pretty! Blood but style! Kill kill! Please Techno? Technosupport! Technoplease?! _

The pig grunted, wiping his sword on the grass before speaking. 

"We'll consider it."

_ Yaaaaay! Pog! Pog! Technocool! Not lame! Not boomer! _

Techno made himself look grumpy, but he couldn't help but smile a little when Chat was so excited. 

They only got happier when Techno began lazily twirling his sword during night watch. And if Techno nicked himself a few times, and dropped his sword a few more, well, nobody but Chat and Carl saw.

_ Technolame! No! practice more! Techno support! Boomer pig! _

"Shut up, Chat."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg!!! Fkx5ixtjxuxtrix!! Y'all, the SUPPORT I have gotten is incredible. Thank you so, SO much. I had about half of Chapter 19 written for a long time, but I felt so tired and unmotivated that I couldnt finish it, but here it is! Thank you all for being so patient with me! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night! :3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story! I hope you enjoy! constructive criticism is welcomed! Have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
